Always Hun and Han
by Frisky-kun
Summary: Sekuel SECHAN MEET HANBAEK. Kumpulan drabble manis ala HunHan. "Saat semua orang bebas untuk mencintai, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan dua orang pemuda untuk saling memiliki."
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 : Sehun dan Luhan**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

..

.

Oh Sehun seorang anak SMA. Saat ini ia sedang berjuang untuk ujian kenaikan kelas.

Dia adalah siswa jenius yang banyak digilai oleh para gadis di sekolahnya. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang akan senang ketika memiliki banyak penggemar. Ia cuek-cuek saja. Lagi pula ia hanya menyukai satu orang.

Sehun adalah anak dari seorang profesor, dia sangat cerdas dan jenius seperti ayahnya. Dia sangat menyukai Bubble Tea, bahkan tidak jarang ia pergi ke kedai Bubble Tea bersama temannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol saat malam hari.

Dan pada malam itu, mereka bertemu.

Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Seorang pemuda dengan nama lengkap Xi Luhan jurusan desain semester 1 di Universitas Seoul. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang akan menyukai siapapun orang yang menolongnya, dia adalah tipe orang yang mudahh ditipu dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan Luhan menerima Sehun dengan penuh cinta pada akhirnya.

Memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun kadang membuatnya lelah.

Kenapa?

Karna jika Sehun pergi ke kampusnya, semua orang akan berteriak histeris ke arahnya dan itu membuat Luhan jengkel.

Sehun tampan. Itu tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Sebagai kekasih yang lebih tua, Luhan jauh lebih perasa daripada Sehun yang masih bocah SMA, menurutnya. Bahkan saat mereka bertengkar sekalipun, tidak jarang Luhan yang mengalah.

Jadi, jika kau ingin berpacaran dengan seorang Oh Sehun, maka kau harus terima semua konsekuensinya, begitu?

Apa saja?

Sehun lebih tinggi dari Luhan. (Ah hanya beberapa cm saja)

Sehun lebih tampan dari Luhan. (Hmmm.. banyak yang berkata seperti itu)

Sehun lebih pintar dari Luhan. (Errrr)

Sehun lebih tampak kelihatan dewasa daripada Luhan (walau sifat kekanakan dan dewasa adalah campuran dari sikap keduanya)

Sehun lebih keren dari Luhan. (Hmmmm)

Sehun lebih mesum darimu, han (Mungkin dia kelihatannya hanya seorang bocah SMA dengan wajah datar seperti tembok. Tapi kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, maka kau akan tahu jawabannya!)

Tanyakan pada Luhan yang selalu menjadi korban atas kemesumannya.

Well, siapa seme yang tidak mesum? Rata-rata dari mereka bertipe mesum. Mesum dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Sehun tidak lebih cantik dari Luhan. (Luhan tidak ingin berbangga hati kalau soal ini)

Masa bodoh, Sehun miliknya sekarang.

.

..

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 : Luhan, iri?**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kali ini memang bukan kali pertamanya mereka naik kereta, tapi ini sungguh pertama kalinya mereka menaikinya bersama-sama. Bunyi bunyian tanda kereta datang mulai terdengar di telinga Sehun yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku biologinya, dia tetaplah anak SMA yang sedang berjuang untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi memeluk lengan Sehun adalah kekasihnya, Xi Luhan. Hubungan mereka hampir satu tahun beberapa bulan lagi.

Sehun baru pulang dari sekolah dan Luhan baru menyelesaikan kelasnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia putuskan untuk mengajak Sehun pulang bersama dengan naik kereta. Tapi siapa sangka dalam beberapa menit bertemu, Sehun bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan hanya bergumam "hmm" dan "hn" ketika Luhan mengajaknya bicara.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama teralihkan perhatiannya pada kereta yang perlahan terhenti di depan mereka. Luhan berpikir untuk naik duluan karna Sehun tampak masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas sebelum seseorang menyenggolnya dan mendahuluinya untuk naik.

Sial. Sehun mengabaikanku dan seseorang menyenggolku barusan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Luhan hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju pintu masuk sebelum Sehun menarik lengannya ke belakang. Luhan menoleh dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia melirik pada tangan kekasihnya. Bagus, buku biologi itu sudah disingkirkan.

"Mereka bisa menyenggolmu, hyung"

Luhan ingin mengumpat. Well, hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan sampai mereka berhasil memasuki kereta dengan banyaknya orang yang berdesakan ingin keburu masuk.

Luhan mengulum senyum. Ia tidak jadi marah ah.

"Sepertinya kita harus berdiri" gumam Luhan yang tengah celingak celinguk mencari celah antara orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Ah, Luhan lupa. Sekarang hari sabtu. Pantas saja ramai.

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang tampak risih dengan keberadaan pria gemuk di sampingnya. Pria gemuk itu beberapa kali tanpa sengaja menyenggol Luhan dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja Sehun tidak menahan tubuh Luhan. Sedangkan seorang perempuan genit dibelakang Sehun malah menempel-nempelkan tubuh bagian depannya pada punggung Sehun.

'Apa-apaan perempuan ini?' Luhan membatin dengan kesal.

Dadanya itu. Sekali lagi, menempel dengan empuk pada punggung Sehun.

Ia dapat merasakannya.

Ugh! Sehun menahan wajah datarnya ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kelihatan tidak suka.

Menggemaskan. Pikirnya.

Luhan jengkel pada si pria gemuk, marah pada perempuan di dekat Sehun dan kesal pada Sehun yang malah menatap polos ke arah Luhan. Padahal jelas-jelas punggungnya dan dada perempuan itu bersentuhan.

Luhan mendelik marah ke arah Sehun.

Apa anak SMA ini tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang cemburu?

Sehun malah menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat ke arahnya dan membalik posisi Luhan dengan posisinya. Sehun dapat melihat perempuan tadi kaget dibuatnya.

Sehun tersenyum jahil dan berbisik pada telinga Luhan "Hyung, sepertinya kau iri, jadi aku membiarkanmu merasakannya"

Pipi Luhan merah padam "YA! OH SEHUN!"

.

..

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 : Kado?**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hari ini adalah Hari Valentine.

Dahulu kala, Luhan sering mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari para penggemarnya di kampus ketika tanggal empat belas februari itu berlangsung. Tapi sejak ia memiliki kekasih bernama Oh Sehun, ia tidak menerima apapun hari ini.

Tapi ketika Luhan datang ke rumah Sehun, ia menemukan banyak tumpukan kado dalam kamarnya. Luhan membaca semua nama-nama pengirim.

AHA?

Jadi inikah sebabnya ia tidak menerima apa pun hari ini?

Cklek

Sehun tampak terkejut saat melihat Luhan berada dalam kamarnya, tapi Luhan tak kalah terkejutnya ketika melihat Sehun yang hanya melilitkan handuk pada pinggang dan memperlihatkan perut sixpack-nya itu.

Luhan gelagapan, tiba-tiba ia lupa untuk bertanya tentang beberapa kado yang menggunung di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun entah kenapa memutuskan untuk mendekat "Ada apa, hyung?"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak ada!" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar Sehun menjauh. Tapi alih-alih menjauh, Sehun malah semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

Luhan memerah, otaknya bekerja lebih cepat "Itu!" tunjuknya ke arah tempat itu

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jahil "Ah.. kau ingin kita melakukannya di sana, hyung?"

BUKAN!

"Ma-maksudku, kau dapat darimana semua kado-kado itu!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun menarik Luhan menuju ke arahnya "Se-sehunie?"

Luhan bisa dengan jelas menatap dada bidang milik Sehun yang tampak sedikit lembab sehabis mandi. "Dari penggemarmu. Tapi mereka bilang itu untukku. Bagaimana, hyung? Mau ku apakan semua kado itu? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai kado?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah yang merona. Tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam baju miliknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sensual. "Te-terserah" jawab Luhan segera. Ia tak peduli, Luhan merasakan sensasi aneh sekarang

Sehun mendesah kecil dan menarik dagu Luhan ke arahnya untuk meraup bibir manis itu. Luhan dengan mata sayu menerima bibir Sehun dengan sedikit membuka bibirnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun yang masih basah.

"Happy Valentine, Luhan-sayang.."

Benar, Luhan tidak akan marah jika semua tumpukan kado itu tidak tertuju padanya asal Sehun masih memberi kehangatan dalam setiap pelukannya.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan rasa geli yang menjalar pada lehernya, Sehun mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Happy Valentine too, Sehuniee"

.

..

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 : Gara-gara (1)**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**INFO! : Buat yang bertanya kenapa kok ceritanya pendek (?) well, tentu saja. This is a Drabble, guys. Yang biasanya hanya terdiri dari 100-200 kata saja dan ini bukan Oneshoot, Twoshoot ataupun Multi chap dan apalah-apalah ala iis dahlia. So, bisa diterima ya?^^hehe.**

.

Minggu ke-3 di bulan Februari .

Anime.

Sehun menyukainya sejak kecil, bahkan sekarang pun ia tetap menyukainya dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton Anime kesukaannya, seperti Prince of Tennis, One Piece, Detective Conan, Dragon Ball dan lain lain. Bahkan tidak jarang ia membawa beberapa koleksi 'manga' nya ketika Luhan menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung.

Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menikmati hobinya itu karna Luhan tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya disaat dirinya masih bergelung dengan selimut dan Luhan datang membangunkannya.

Well, sekarang hari minggu. Sehun berhak untuk tidur lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya ia harus bangun ketika Luhan sudah merengek rengek seperti itu.

Luhan membawa sebuah flashdisk 16 gb yang isinya adalah puluhan judul Drama Korea kesukaannya. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Luhan berkomentar bahwa ia belum menonton semuanya sampai habis. Dan pemuda manis itu mengambil laptop Sehun di atas meja belajarnya lalu kembali naik ke tempat tidur.

"Aku mandi dulu, hyung"

Cup.

Sehun mencium singkat bibir Luhan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm jangan lama lama ya"

"Tidak lama kok" Sehun menyahut dari dalam kamar mandi.

Suaranya terdengar aneh di telinga Luhan.

.

Satu episode sama dengan satu jam. Luhan menonton dengan penuh penghayatan, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap bosan ke layar laptopnya. Ia pun mengambil beberapa komiknya didekat meja secara diam diam. Dia tahu Luhan akan marah jika Sehun tidak menyimak dengan serius.

Entah apa judulnya itu?

The Moon That Embraces The Sun?

Sehun yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

.

Tes

Hiks

Tes

Hiks

Luhan menangis, ia menyentuh matanya berkali-kali sampai merah.

Sehun tidak berkomentar apapun dan hanya memperhatikan. Melirik Luhan dan layar laptopnya secara bergantian.

Selang beberapa menit, ketika tokoh favorite Luhan bernama Heo Yeon Wo dalam Drama itu dikatakan meninggal, tangisnya bertambah jadi.

Sehun meringis melihatnya, namun masih enggan berkomentar.

Lama lama tidak tahan juga, Sehun menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan memeluk Luhan dengan lembut. "Hyung, jangan menangis"

Menangis karna menonton Drama menyedihkan memang sudah biasa. Tapi ketika Luhan yang menangis, Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Kenapa?

Jelek sekali, kalau boleh jujur.

Luhan menarik kaos Sehun untuk mengelap ingusnya dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca "Bagaimana mungkin hiks mereka tega hiks membunuh putri mahkota mereka sendiri hiks?"

Sehun dengan kikuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Hyung, Yeon Wo tidak benar-benar meninggal"

Mata Luhan membola "Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana?"

Sehun berusaha mengingat "Kai dan Kyungsoo pernah menontonnya didalam kelas. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, pokoknya nanti dia tidak jadi mati" jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh.

"Jahat!"

"Ha-hah?"

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan hyung nya berkata seperti itu. Luhan memukul mukul bahu Sehun dan melempar bantal ke arahnya "Sehunie curang! Itu spoiler namanya!"

Padahal Sehun mengatakannya agar Luhan berhenti menangis. Dan Sehun juga yang kena. Sehun bersumpah tidak akan berkomentar apapun tentang Drama Korea mulai saat ini. Gara-gara Drama Korea, Sehun tidak bisa menonton Anime terbaru yang baru kemarin ia download lewat hotspot wifi di sekolah.

.

a/n : Spoiler adalah moment mengejutkan dalam film atau pemaparan ending yang sebaiknya tidak diketahui dulu sebelum kita sendiri yang menonton film tersebut.

.

..

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 : Gara-gara (2)**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Bulan Februari minggu ke-4.

.

Sebuah animasi yang berasal dari jepang.

Luhan tahu Sehun sangat menyukainya. Bahkan tidak jarang Sehun menjadi sangat pendiam ketika sedang asik menonton. Luhan beranggapan ternyata Sehun masih belum bisa bangkit dari sifat kekanakannya. Menggemari film kartun adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar bagi seorang Xi Luhan.

Dulu dia juga sempat menyukai Dora. Tapi kegemaran itu berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk percaya pada intruksi Dora yang sangat super menyebalkan itu. Heiiiii, jelas jelas jembatan berada di depannya, malah masih bertanya "Apa kalian melihat jembatan?" Ah sudahlah.. semua anak kecil menyukainya.

.

"Sehuniee..."

Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop "Hm?"

"Aku lapar"

"Ambil di dapur, hyung"

Luhan merengut, matanya menatap iri ke arah Luffy sang tokoh bajak laut yang sangat Sehun sukai karna kehebatannya sekaligus kebodohannya. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sehun saat Luhan bertanya apa alasannya menyukai tokoh konyol dengan tangan melar seperti karet yang katanya memakan buah iblis bertipe gomu gomu dan tiba tiba dikutuk oleh lautan sehingga dia tidak bisa berenang itu.

Tunggu.

Tidak bisa berenang?

Luhan juga tidak bisa, sih. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak menerima kutukan apapun. Dirinya memang murni tidak bisa berenang. Jangan salahkan kutukan atau siapapun di dunia ini. Jabal.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Hm" Jawaban macam apa itu? Luhan mendengus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun tampak sedang meregangkan otot ototnya dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat Luhan malah tertidur di atas sofa dengan nyenyak.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 5 sore. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu fokus dengan animenya.

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sedikit saja kok.

Mungkin Sehun akan mengulanginya lagi di hari yang lain.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan pelan dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis dan mencuri cium pada bibir Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri karna tertidur.

Tidak, Luhan tidak tidur. Ia sudah bangun ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk pura pura tidur.

Memang gara gara Anime Sehun mengabaikannya sejak tadi, tapi setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk tinggal di rumah Sehun dengan alasan 'ketiduran'. Ayah dan Ibunya tidak akan marah jika seperti itu.

a/n : Drabble ini akan terus saya update selama masih ada yang rela untuk meluangkan waktunya dan memberikan sebuah dukungan kepada Sehun dan Luhan *kiss kiss*. See you~~

.

..

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 : Inisial**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Ketika guru bahasa menjelaskan bahwa dengan adanya orang yang kita cintai, maka akan memberikan tenaga lebih pada kita, sang guru bertanya pada Sehun adakah orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

"Sehun-ah, bolehkan guru tahu siapa orang yang paling kau cintai?"

Pertanyaan yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh seisi kelas kecuali Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menopang dagunya di tangan dan menoleh menyamping ke arah Sehun.

"Seseorang dengan huruf depan L dan berakhiran N"

Aaahhhhh, satu kelas mendesah kecewa ketika tahu bahwa yang Sehun maksud bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun mengulum senyum dan ia menceritakan kejadian itu pada Luhan setelahnya. Mereka bertemu di kedai Bubble Tea seperti biasa.

"Lalu apa, Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya "Kalau jawabanmu bagaimana, hyung?" Sehun berharap Luhan menyebut namanya dengan tampang bangga.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, Sehun mendesah dalam hati.

"Tentu saja Kim Soo Hyun! Dia sangat luar biasa dan aku sangat mencintainya!" Luhan mengangguk mantap dengan kepalan tangan di udara.

Sehun memilih menatap jalanan.

Tuh kan.

Luhan memang selalu bercerita tentang Kim Soo Hyun setiap saat. Padahal kalau Sehun pikir dirinya bahkan lebih tampan dari aktor Dream High itu. Jauh!

Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari perubahan mood Sehun yang secara gamblang langsung ia tunjukkan ketika dirinya menyebut nama aktor ganteng multi talent itu.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan membuatnya menghadap pada wajahnya sendiri. Luhan senyum lima jari "Kalau kau bertanya : siapa orang yang jika dirinya tidak ada, maka kau akan terasa hampa?. Maka aku akan menjawab : Seseorang dengan wajah tampan berawalan huruf S dan berakhir dengan huruf N" Luhan mengecup dahi, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir Sehun dengan sayang secara bergantian.

"Lagi, hyung"

"Hah?"

"Cium lagi. Di sini" pintanya dengan menunjuk bibir merah tipisnya sendiri.

Luhan hendak menolak sebelum tangan Sehun menarik lehernya untuk mendekat. Sehun merasakannya, bibir kenyal Luhan yang beradu dengan bibirnya. Sehun tidak bermain dengan lidah jika berada di tempat umum seperti ini. Tangan keduanya meraih buku di dalam tas dan menutupi kegiatannya bersama Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ciuman itu berakhir.

Well, penjaga kasir sudah tahu kalau kalian sedang ciuman loh.

.

..

...

a/n : Terinspirasi dari orang asing yang bersedia bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama masih SMA :v . Review this chap :v #mudah-mudahan orangnya gak baca# pffrrrrrr


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 : Sepeda**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Luhan tengah bersiap siap berangkat kuliah ketika jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke arah angka 7. Ia bersemangat sekali hari ini sebab Sehun sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan sepeda polygon yang biasa Sehun pakai.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang baru membuka pintu.

Seperti biasa, tujuan mereka se arah. Sama-sama melewati kedai Bubble Tea di persimpangan jalan.

Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan berpegangan pada kedua bahunya sementara Sehun mengkayuh sepeda dengan kedua tangan yang menyetir santai, kakinya bertumpu dengan benar agar tidak jatuh. Mereka tampak sedang mengobrol entah membicarakan apa, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengulum senyum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk lebih menempel pada punggungnya.

"Supaya tidak jatuh, hyung"

Luhan mencubit pelan pipi kanan Sehun dengan tangannya yang berada di atas bahu Sehun. Luhan tahu itu hanya alasan Sehun saja yang ingin lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu malah semakin menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Sehun.

Sesuai perintah, bukan?

Lagipula Luhan juga menikmatinya. Dirinya tidak keberatan kok. Lagi pula beratnya hanya 50 kilogram setelah turun dua kilo.

Itu karna Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi makan karna perutnya terlihat gembul. Dan Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Lagi-lagi banyak orang menatap, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar seolah mengatakan "Cie cie cie" dan sekali lagi, Sehun tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah saudaranya, kan? Mengingat wajah mereka sekilas terlihat mirip walau Luhan yang kelihatan lebih cantik.

"Sehuniee.. mereka melihat ke arah kita"

Sehun tertawa "Jangan pedulikan, hyung"

Dan mereka berdua terus tertawa seolah dunia adalah milik mereka berdua.

.

..

...

Review? wkwkwkwk


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Memasak**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Guyysss.. sepertinya ada yang belum paham ya. Drabble ini gak ada NC nya, jadi jangan menunggu untuk adegan itu (haha) bukankah sudah jelas tercantum di summary? Not for NC Sorry yaaaa... **

**Selamat membaca chapter ini.**

**Enjoy!**

Memasak

Sehun dan Luhan adalah pasangan yang mengaku bahwa mereka tidak bisa memasak. Tapi Luhan membela dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya bisa memasak mie ramen. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa agar Luhan mau berhenti merengek hanya karna Baekhyun dan DO secara tidak langsung membuatnya tersinggung karna tidak bisa memasak.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak berniat untuk menyinggung perasaan Luhan, hanya saja perasaan pemuda bermata rusa itu mungkin terlalu sensitif, jadinya ia merasa mudah tersinggung.

Semuanya berawal ketika DO mengundang mereka ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Di dapur, DO dan Baekhyun tampak sedang sibuk memasak sedangkan Luhan hanya memandanginya tanpa melakukan apa- apa.

Sehun berkomentar bahwa masakan mereka enak dan menyuruh mereka untuk kapan-kapan memasakannya lagi untuknya. Chanyeol menahan Sehun untuk memasukkan lauk ke dalam mulutnya "Baekki akan memasak untukku, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti"

DO datang dengan membawa sop tulang sapi dan meletakkan di atas meja dengan pelan "Ini sudah tugas kami memasak untuk kalian"

Kai mengacak surai hitam DO yang duduk disamping "Kau calon istri yang baik, haha"

DO mendelik ke arahnya.

Dan disaat semua sibuk mengunyah, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat lahap ketika memasukkan lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun mengatakan enak berkali-kali.

"Luhan-hyung tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku makan kok" Luhan terpaksa mengambil sendoknya saat tiba-tiba ia ingin mencoba sop tulang sapi buatan DO.

Mata Luhan berbinar 'Enak..' gumamnya di dalam hati.

.

Maka hari ini, Luhan mengajak Sehun berbelanja di pasar. Awalnya Sehun mengajak hyungnya itu untuk pergi ke swalayan saja, tapi Luhan berpendapat bahwa belanja di pasar jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada masuk ke ruangan ber AC. Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai AC sedangkan Sehun seakan akan tidak bisa hidup tanpa alat pendingin ruangan itu. Luhan tidak akan segan mematikan AC di kamar Sehun jika ia datang berkunjung.

Sehun akan menuruti kemauan kekasihnya itu kali ini, meski ia punya janji dengan Kai dan Chanyeol untuk main game bersama.

"Hyung, jangan membeli bahan yang tidak berguna"

Lalu apakah bermain game itu adalah hal yang berguna?

Tidak, kan.

Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun "Kau! Diam dan bawa saja belanjaannya dengan benar!"

"Baik, baik" Sehun mengangguk patuh seperti seekor anjing peliharaan pada majikannya.

Luhan tertawa geli.

.

.

Sehun duduk di meja makan milik keluarga Xi dengan membaca koran ketika Luhan dengan wajah sumringah menuju ke arahnya dengan sesuatu yang mengepul di tangannya.

"Aku membuat sup rumput laut! Aku memasukkan danging juga di dalamnya!"

Sehun menyingkirkan korannya dan menatap heran ke arah masakan Luhan yang berwadah mug putih.

"Hyung, kau yakin benar-benar bisa memasak?"

"Em! Lay sudah mengajariku dengan baik!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat dengan menyerahkan sebuah sendok pada tangan Sehun. Menyuruhnya untuk mencobanya.

Meski Sehun tidak mengenal siapa itu Lay, Sehun berusaha mengambil sendoknya dan perlahan memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mug dan mengarahkannya menuju mulut. Matanya melirik ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya tidak sabaran menerima komentar dari Sehun.

Glek.

Sehun menelannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Tidak terlalu, hyung"

Luhan mendesah kecewa.

Yah, itu lebih baik daripada Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan?

Sungguh, Sehun butuh minum air mineral secepatnya.

Asin!

"Yosh! Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik!" ucap Luhan dengan penuh semangat, bersiap-siap memakai celemek dan kembali menuju dapur sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Hyung, kau akan memasak lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat dan percaya diri.

"Tolong jangan!"

"Ke.. napa? Masakanku tidak enak ya?" suaranya terdengar parau. Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah drastis.

Sehun gelagapan dan menjauhkan mug itu dari jangkauan Luhan. Takut-takut Luhan mencoba masakannya sendiri. Lalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Lalu Sehun menyentuh kedua bahu Luhan yang sedikit bergetar dengan seulas senyum manis "Hyung, saranghae.."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan seperti itu"

Sehun memeluknya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada leher Luhan "Aku tetap mencintaimu meski kau tidak pandai memasak"

Luhan terperangah. Jadi benar ya... masakannya memang tidak enak.

Masa bodoh.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut "Nado saranghae..." ia mengulum senyum malu.

Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa menit. Dan baru saling menjauh ketika mendengar dehaman dari calon ayah mertua Sehun.

Luhan merah padam, dan mendorong Sehun untuk segera menjauh.

Type your review here :p

Q : Kalau kalian merindukan momen HunHan, apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?

.

..

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 : Dibawah pohon itu**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sehun pergi tour bersama teman sekelasnya yang lain menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas dan tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk mengajak Luhan ikut serta, bukan?

Anak SMA tingkat dua itu tidak memberitahu Luhan akan hal itu. Tapi sebelumnya ia sempat menuliskan sebuah surat yang ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun selaku sepupu Luhan "Tolong berikan ini pada Luhan-hyung"

Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak sedang bercakap cakap serius di depan kelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dari kelas sebelah menatap curiga "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Kecurigaannya semakin bertambah ketika Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak seperti bungkus kado pada Baekhyun.

"Tolong ya, Baekhyunnya Chanyeol" ujar Sehun dengan bercanda. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya karna malu.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk berhigh five dengan Baekhyun dan pergi ke arah kantin.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik telinganya "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah?"

"Aw! Lepas! Lepaskan!"

"Beritahu dulu. Dan apa itu? Hadiah dari Sehun?" tunjuknya ke arah kotak yang Baekhyun pegang dengan erat.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa? Itu benar-benar hadiah dari Sehun?"

Chanyeol hendak meluapkan kekesalannya sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu hadiah dari Sehun untuk Luhan hyung.

"Ahh.. jadi begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat isinya?"

CTAK!

"Akh! Sakit!"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Hanya Luhan hyung yang boleh membukanya!"

Chanyeo tampak sedikit berpikir "Kenapa Sehun tidak memberikannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hari sudah malam ketika Luhan menerima kotak itu dari Baekhyun yang senyam senyum tidak jelas.

Sejak kemarin ia uring-uringan kenapa Sehun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karna terjebak dikampus dengan banyaknya tugas-tugas yang ia terima dari dosen killernya. Dan sekarang, Ibunya malah melarangnya untuk keluar rumah. Heol~~

Luhan membuka kotak itu dengan penasaran.

Sebuah lembaran surat dan sebuah lilin warna warni.

Apa apaan ini?

Luhan membaca suratnya :

"Hyung, aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu sejak kemarin. Kemarin aku sedang melakukan touring bersama teman sekelasku. Maaf tidak memberitahumu. Aku memang sengaja. Tolong maafkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini. Hyung pasti bertanya-tanya masalah apa lagi yang akan aku perbuat dengan mengirimimu hal-hal seperti ini, hehe. Intinya, ketika Luhan hyung membaca surat ini, maka aku sedang bersepeda menuju rumahmu. Tapi sebelum itu, tolong hidupkan lilinnya dan bawalah surat ini di atasnya. Saranghae"

Luhan membuka jendela kamarnya, mencari-cari Sehun. Tidak, dia belum datang.

Maka dengan buru-buru Luhan mengambil korek api dari lacinya dan menghidupkan tiga lilin warna warni itu.

Bawalah surat ini di atasnya?

Oke, Luhan sudah lakukan itu.

"Ya tuhan!"

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas tak memegang apapun.

Dalam lembaran surat itu, api membuatnya terlihat semakin jelas.

Huruf huruf alfabet muncul dari kertas itu, membentuk sebuah kalimat yang membuat Luhan tercengang.

I Love You, Luhan Hyung!

And Would You Give Me A HOT KISS, Right Now?

.

Tak!

Sesuatu membentur jendelanya.

Sehun disana dengan sepedanya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. Atau seringai jahil?

Luhan tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karna malam hari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan turun dari tangga dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah Sehun lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Luhan tak memperdulikan perintah Ibunya yang melarangnya keluar rumah. Lagipula hanya di depan halaman, seharusnya tidak apa-apa kan.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku menunggu~~~" Sehun merajuk

Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga menabrak pohon dan menciumnya di sana. Sehun membenarkan posisi dengan membalik punggung Luhan hingga menempel pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Ini baru posisi yang benar.

Sehun menciuminya dengan tidak sabaran.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Luhan mendesah dan tertawa geli lebih banyak pada malam itu. Mereka berpelukan dengan lidah yang saling bertaut di bawah pohon besar dekat rumah Luhan.

"Sehuniee.. aku merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga"

Semoga saja tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kegiatan melepas rindu ala Sehun dan Luhan di bawah pohon besar.

.

Q : Kalau kalian merindukan momen HunHan, apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?

A : Saya? Nonton video mereka berdua, lalu mewek :3 . Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya udah bisa move on dari Luhan, sih. Coba tanya karna apa?

Q : Karna apa?

A : Karna Baekhyun masa! :O

wkwkwk

Oh Ya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya! Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian semua tentang Chapter ini pfftt :v


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 : Luhan ngambek**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Setelah insiden ciuman dibawah pohon, Sehun dan Luhan sepakat untuk berpura pura bahwa hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Kenapa?

Memalukan, tau!

Saat itu ada seorang nenek nenek dengan anjing peliharaannya mengarahkan senter ke arah mereka berdua.

Luhan?

Bukan main. Ia sangat malu sekali. Sedangkan Sehun malah dengan sopan menyuruh nenek itu pergi supaya bisa melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya bersama Luhan.

Luhan menimpuknya dengan sandal dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang memerah, kupingnya memanas karna marah. Ia benar benar marah! Grrrr!

Dia bahkan siap menerkam siapapun yang berani masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah dua hari Luhan menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun terus datang ke rumahnya dan berakhir dengan Ibunya yang menemui Sehun dan meminta maaf bahwa Luhan sedang tidak ingin di temui.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Luhan selalu saja mengatainya kekanakan setiap saat. Dan coba lihat sekarang? Siapa yang bersikap kekanakan?

Ya Sehun, kau memang sudah kelewat dewasa dengan tingkat kemesumanmu.

Setelah dua menit berdiri didepan rumah Luhan dengan menatap jendela kamar milik kekasihnya itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali mengkayuh sepedanya dan pulang. Tapi sebelum itu Sehun mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

To : Luhan-hyung

"Kalau sudah tidak ngambek lagi, balas pesanku ya hyung, saranghae "

Pesan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang itu berhasil di kirim.

Chanyeol berkomentar bahwa Sehun memiliki kata-kata yang bagus hari ini.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun tidak berhenti di rumah Luhan untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa. Melainkan melewatinya begitu saja dan tidak menoleh sedetik pun ke arah Luhan yang hendak membuka pagar rumahnya untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Luhan melihatnya. Tapi tidak menyapa.

Hei, jangan lupa kalau Luhan masih ngambek.

Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Sehun.

Topi.

Sebuah topi yang dipakai terbalik di kepala dan sebuah headseat di kedua telinga.

Sial. Kenapa Sehun sangat tampan sekali? Di saat Luhan sedang ngambek-ngambeknya seperti ini?

Sehun sengaja cari perhatian, kah?

Luhan mencak mencak karna kesal.

Tiba tiba ia teringat pesan Sehun semalam. Luhan berniat membalas pesannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia sudah tidak ngambek lagi loh ya, hmp!

.

To : Sehuniee

"Kau tega membiarkanku jalan kaki, huh? Kekasih macam apa kau ini?"

Pesan terkirim!

Luhan dengan kesal memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak hentak karna sekarang ia benar benar jengkel.

Sehun mengkayuh sepedanya menuju ke arah Luhan.

Ah, Sehun berbalik.

Pemuda tampan itu bertanya "Hyung sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan diam dan merampas topi Sehun dan memakaikannya pada kepalanya sendiri guna untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Hup.

Formasi seperti biasa.

Luhan berdiri pada pijakan kaki pada sisi roda bagian belakang dan berpegangan pada kedua bahu Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Meminta penjelasan.

"A-apa? Kau tidak mau jalan?" Tanya Luhan sok sinis.

"Upahnya dulu, hyung"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sekilas sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada Sehun. "Sudah kan, ayo jalan!"

Tidak enak juga karna banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan anak kecil yang mau berangkat sekolah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka. Tepatnya ke arah Luhan yang sangat salah tingkah di depan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. "Iya, iya" dan mulai mengkayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyerbu keduanya.

.

..

...

Biar Luhan gak ngambek, Review dulu :p


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 : Ala ala Sehun**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sehun suka melakukan empat hal.

Menonton anime.

Makan

Tidur

Dan membuat Luhan cemburu.

Sadar atau tidak, itulah yang selalu Sehun lakukan terhadapnya.

Jangan tanya apakah Luhan jengkel apa tidak.

Dia mangkel sekali!

Tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan dibuat cemburu oleh Sehun yang memang kelakuannya sangat jahil. Bermula saat Luhan menunggu Sehun saat pulang sekolah, Luhan melihat Sehun bersepeda menuju keluar pintu gerbang dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di bagian depan sepedanya.

Luhan terbelalak. Dirinya saja tidak pernah melakukan itu. Ingat! Luhan selalu berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan pijakan kaki itu.

Marah? Oh tentu saja.

Kakinya berjalan kearah laju sepeda Sehun dan menyetopnya tepat didepan semua orang.

Luhan melihat gadis itu terkejut dan buru buru ingin turun tapi Sehun malah menahannya.

"Apa apaan kau?!" Luhan membentak

Sehun bahkan tidak turun dari atas sepedanya. "Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?! Coba lihat dirimu sendiri!"

Sehun melihat dirinya sendiri "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Coba bayangkan saja, melihat kekasihmu berdekatan dengan seorang gadis, yang errr cukup cantik!

Luhan jengkel, ia menatap penuh sakit hati pada gadis itu dan berbalik dan lari dengan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Sehun "Sehun-ah.. cepat kejar dia, kau tahu dia cemburu kan? Aku turun disini saja"

Gadis itu turun dengan cepat, Sehun menahan tangannya. "Noona pakai saja sepedaku" Sehun menuntun tangan gadis itu untuk memegangi sepedanya dan berlari mengejar Luhan.

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Sehun berlari dengan cepat sampai berkali kali menabrak orang dan terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Woaahh daebak!" Serunya dengan membawa sepeda Sehun bersamanya.

.

Luhan terus berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, pikirannya berkecamuk, banyak hal hal negatif yang merasuki pikirannya seperti kenyataan bahwa mungkin Sehun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan sebagainya.

"Luhan-hyung!" Sehun berlari dengan seragam sekolahnya yang ada bercak kotor dimana mana.

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik dengan wajah basah berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. "Hyung..."

"APA LAGI!"

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan memperbaiki posisi jas seragamnya. "Mungkinkah... kau cemburu?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar "KAU MASIH BERANI BERTANYA?!"

"Hyung, Saranghae.." Sehun mengatakannya dengan senyum manis. Jujur saja, ia senang ketika Luhan tengah dalam keadaan cemburu seperti ini.

Bukankah cemburu itu tandanya sayang?

Luhan berkedip. Tidakkah Sehun tahu bahwa suasana hatinya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas ucapan cinta itu?

"APA?"

Sehun berjalan ke depan untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Ia menghirup aroma shampo Luhan yang berbau jeruk.

Tipikal anak kecil. Pikir Sehun.

Bibirnya tersenyum tenang.

Luhan masih ogah ogahan untuk membalas pelukan hangat dari Sehun.

Hei! Dia masih marah!

Sehun berbicara namun tampak seperti sedang bergumam "Hyung, aku tidak pernah marah jika kau berpelukan dengan Baekhyun, tidur sekamar dengannya, dan bahkan merangkulnya setiap hari" tapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karna Sehun mengatakannya tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan mendorong Sehun "Kau gila?! Baekhyun adalah sepupuku!"

Sehun mengulum senyum "Aku tidak akan mengataimu gila hanya karna sudah cemburu pada sepupuku sendiri"

"Ha-hah?"

"Gadis yang tadi itu, namanya Oh Yeon Seo. Sepupuku."

Luhan merasa konyol tiba-tiba dan memalingkan muka.

"Akh!" Sehun berjongkok memegangi perutnya. Tendangan yang luar biasa. Mungkin Luhan sekilas berpikir bahwa perutnya adalah sebuah bola.

Luhan tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang Sehun dan menempel pada punggungnya.

Sehun menoleh "Hyung?"

"Cepat berdiri dan bawa aku pulang, dasar bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa di tengah rasa sakit pada perutnya. "Baik, baik"

Lalu berakhir dengan keduanya pulang dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongannya. Pertanyaan yang selalu Sehun lontarkan "Sekarang siapa yang bersikap kekanakan?"

Sehun atau Luhan?

.

..

...

**a/n : Spesial thanks buat yang sudah membaca, mem fav/follow ff saya, juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :)**

**dan spesial sorry buat yang lagi nungguin update-tan ff saya yang lain kaya HunHan Story, Modern King, dll. Akhir-akhir ini saya begitu sibuk mondar mandir dari rumah ke kostan dan banyak banget kegiatan, jadi bener-bener spesial sorry banget ya, hehehe :v**

**karna biasanya saya itu suka nulis kalo lagi nyantai dan bebas kegiatan.**

**Drabble ini juga saya update karna emang sudah ada di folder laptop saya, jadi mohon maaf belum bisa update MK dan HHS.**

**Okeh, Thank You^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 : Sehun dan Luhan (2)**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

(1)

Sehun memasang headseat pada kedua telinganya dengan ponsel yang terus menghitung lama panggilannya dengan sebuah kontak bertuliskan "Luhan-hyung"

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika mendengar suara lembut itu bernyanyi. Jika di tanya apa yang membuat Sehun terpesona akan sosok Luhan?

Maka Sehun akan menjawab : suaranya. Bahkan ketika Luhan mendesah di sela sela ciuman mereka, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum girang.

Seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Menelpon adalah salah satu kegiatan rutin bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari jika sedang tidak bersama, bahkan tidak jarang mereka melakukan video call bersama. Anehnya lagi, dalam percobaan pertama, mereka bervideo call ria padahal keduanya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Yaitu kamar Luhan.

Sehun lagi lagi senyam senyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

Benar kan? Jatuh cinta itu sangat mengerikan. Membuat orang minim ekspresi seperti Sehun berubah sangat drastis.

Luhan bernyanyi entah lagu apa. Mungkin Ost drama korea favoritenya. Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan dengan membaca komik One Piece sampai Luhan puas bernyanyi. Karna Luhan akan marah jika Sehun berani menyelanya.

.

Krik.

.

Luhan masih tetap bernyanyi walau Sehun sudah selesai membaca satu volume komik kesukaannya. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu jengah dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil volume selanjutnya yang tersusun rapi dirak buku sampingnya.

"Sehunie? Kau tidak sedang membaca komik kan?" Sehun sontak langsung membuang komik yang berada di atas pangkuannya kesembarang arah "Tidak kok, Hyung"

.

.

.

(2)

Luhan baru pulang dari kampus dengan berjalan kaki sampai kerumahnya. Sehun tidak bisa menjemput karna sedang ada urusan mendesak. Luhan lupa tidak bertanya tentang urusan apakah itu. Tapi dirinya yakin kalau jawaban Sehun tidak akan melenceng dari kata 'tugas'

Yah, setidaknya ia sudah memastikan pada Baekhyun tentang tradisi banyaknya tugas menjelang ujian. Luhan paham. Karna dirinya lebih dewasa dari Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan bangga memuji dirinya sendiri.

Merasa bosan, Luhan lebih memilih untuk membuka laptopnya. Tidak untuk mengerjakan tugas dari sang dosen, melainkan menonton drama favoritenya. Kali ini You've Came From The Star.

Judul yang cukup aneh, jika saja Luhan meminta pendapat pada kekasih SMA nya itu.

Ponsel Luhan berdering beberapa kali. Pesan dari Sehun.

Luhan membacanya.

"Hyung pulang naik apa? Tadi aku sibuk mengantarkan tugas teman-temanku. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Baekhyun. Aku bersamanya tadi"

Luhan membalas pesan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan sosok Kim Soo Hyun dengan image yang berbeda dari drama sebelumnya yang ia tonton.

To : Sehuniee

"Jalan kaki. Iya tidak apa"

.

Sehun membaca balasan pesan Luhan dengan dahi yang berkerut sambil menuntun sepedanya masuk ke bagasi rumah.

.

To : Luhan-hyung

"Kau sudah makan, hyung?"

.

Drtt

.

From : Luhan-hyung

"Iya Sehuniee, sebentar lagi"

.

To : Luhan-hyung

"Memangnya kau sedang apa? Jangan telat makan"

.

Luhan belum membalasnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan suasana hati yang sedikit sebal. 20 menit berlalu sangat lama dan Luhan tak kunjung membalasnya. Sehun mengetik pesannya berkali kali untuk memancing Luhan agar membalas pesan.

Nihil.

Sehun mendesah, ia sangat lelah sehabis pulang sekolah. Ia putuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang menonton Kim Soo Hyun dari laptopnya. Hal itu selalu terjadi jika tiba-tiba Luhan membalas pesannya dengan sangat singkat dan terkesan datar (walau itu hanya tulisan, namun ketara sekali dari cara pilihan katanya) atau Luhan lama sekali yang mau membalas pesannya.

Ada banyak hal kenapa Luhan lama sekali membalas pesan Sehun, diantaranya adalah 'Sedang mandi', 'Sedang makan', 'Ketiduran' dll

Tapi kali ini Sehun yakin seratus persen kalau hyungnya itu sedang sibuk dengan sosok Kim Soo Hyun pada layar laptopnya.

Mungkin kalimat lebay seperti "Aku menunggu pesan balasan darinya, hingga aku tertidur" akan cocok untuk dirinya saat ini.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di bawah tempat tidur.

Memang sengaja. Biar saja jika ada yang menelpon.

.

.

Adalah selama dua jam, Luhan baru melirik pada ponsel di sampingnya. Luhan membuka layar kunci. 20 pesan masuk.

Luhan terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru menutup laptopnya, ia membaca pesan Sehun satu per satu dengan raut wajah seolah tidak percaya. Ia terlalu fokus pada akting Kim Soo Hyun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun berkali kali mengiriminya pesan?.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau sedang apa?"

"Hyung? Kau tidak membalasku?"

"Hyung?"

bla bla bla

Lalu berakhir dengan "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang menonton Drama Korea. Tolong balas pesanku. Kau sedang sendirian di rumah kan? Butuh makanan? Aku akan datang dan membawakannya untukmu kalau kau mau"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan buru buru menekan tombol "call" pada nomor Sehun.

Sehun tidak mengangkatnya. "Apa dia marah padaku?"

Ya, Sehun jengkel sekali.

Dari saking jengkelnya, Sehun memilih untuk tidur.

.

..

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 : Salah Paham**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Luhan masuk ke semester tiga setelah melewati ujian sementer kemarin yang begitu membuat waktunya terkuras hanya untuk membuat desain.

Sehun memang model yang cocok untuk desain bajunya.

Jempol!

Sehun naik tingkat. Satu kelas lagi dengan Chanyeol, si Double-K, dan Baekhyun yang secara mengejutkan bisa menyamai mereka semua. Tidak heran, mereka banyak meluangkan waktu belajar bersama. Walau alasan utamanya adalah hanya untuk berduaan. Dengan membawa Oh Sehun sebagai obat nyamuk di antara mereka berdua.

Luhan bukan tipe orang yang cocok untuk di ajak belajar bersama, jadi Sehun tidak mengajak hyung-nya itu. Bisa merepotkan nantinya.

Menguap…

Minggu kedua setelah kenaikan kelas, tugas-tugas menjadi tidak begitu berat. Sehun menunggu hampir mati beku di depan rumah keluarga Xi. Udara begitu dingin dan ingin sekali Sehun meninju udara dingin itu jika ia bisa.

Anehnya kenapa Luhan tidak kunjung keluar juga.

Kumpulan bocah SMP melakukan rutinitas lari pagi seperti yang hendak ia lakukan bersama Luhan.

Mereka menunjuk nunjuk ke arahnya "Lihatlah! Oppa itu tampan sekali ya.."

Sehun membuang muka. Kenapa Luhan tidak cepat turun? Tidak hanya akan membuatnya mati beku, Luhan juga membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan tatapan bocah SMP yang sejak tadi menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan suara berbisik.

Sengaja membuat Sehun menunggu ya? Ah baiklah. Toh hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak terlalu baik.

Menunggu memang selalu tugas Sehun selama beberapa bulan hubungan mereka.

Terpaksa ia memberikan senyum kecut pada gerombolan anak SMP agar mereka segera menyingkir.

Salah satunya berteriak histeris dan mendorong-dorong temannya yang lain untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

'Astagaa' Sehun memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tidak terlalu menyukai para gadis. Mereka berisik. Walau Luhan juga kadang tak kalah berisiknya. Tapi semuanya memang tergantung selera.

Apa Luhan terlihat seperti makanan?

Pukul 04:30 pagi, Luhan baru membuka pintu pagarnya.

"Kau telat 30 menit" Sehun mengatakannya dengan ekspresi ketus dan melakukan lari-lari kecil meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya.

Luhan berusaha mengejar "Semalaman Kris menelponku untuk—"

Sehun berhenti.

Nah, kan.

Ia bilang juga apa. Hubungan mereka memang akhir-akhir ini kurang begitu baik.

"Pantas saja tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Jawabnya dengan santai lalu melanjutkan larinya lagi meninggalkan Luhan.

Kemungkinan seratus persen, Sehun sedang salah paham.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut "Sehunieee~~~"

Awas saja si Kris itu, Luhan pasti akan menonjoknya kalau sudah ketemu.

Kenapa?

Semalam Lay datang kerumahnya sambil menangis. Penyebabnya apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Kris.

Jadilah dia telat bangun karna semalaman berusaha mendamaikan mereka berdua via telepon.

Sehun menoleh sekilas "Apa lagi? Ayo cepat lari!" dan melanjutkan joggingnya.

Merasa di abaikan, Luhan mendadak merasa kesal. Pemuda rusa itu mempersiapkan ancang-ancang lari seperti lari maraton, lalu berlari dengan cepat sampai hitungan ketiga dan melompat pada punggung Sehun.

HAP!

"Hyung!"

Sehun pasti jatuh terjungkir kalau saja dia tidak menyadari teriakan Luhan sebelum melompat.

Luhan tertawa sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas "Hyung.."

Apakah ini waktunya untuk tertawa? Suasana hati Sehun tidak berkata demikian.

Luhan menyamankan posisinya untuk bersandar pada punggung Sehun. "Hmmm?"

Sehun merengut.

"Beratmu naik lagi"

Eh?

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan polos. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menyamarkannya dengan memakai baju-baju super tebal dan kedodoran.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan memilih untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menurunkan Luhan dengan paksa "Bukan jogging namanya kalau kau terus menempel padaku, hyung"

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti "Bukannya kau suka main tempel-tempelan seperti itu?"

Aneh, biasanya Sehun sangat menyukai hal itu. Kini Luhan yang merengut, ia tidak mengerti.

Sepertinya selera Sehun memang benar-benar sudah berubah.

Heiiii memangnya makanan?

"Aku sudah besar, hyung" jawab Sehun dengan tampang lesu, ia komplain.

"Lalu?" Luhan masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Menempelnya harus dari depan, kalau begitu" Sehun mempraktekkan dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Lekuk tubuh Luhan begitu pas jika tertempel pada tubuhnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Ini baru suasana baru. Btw, ini pertama kalinya Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan cara seperti ini.

Seolah memberikan sebuah pesan tersirat bahwa dirinya akan selalu melindungi Luhan dan memberikan rasa aman pada pemuda yang ia cintai. Walau kadang suka membuatnya kesal dan jengkel.

BLUSH

Luhan memerah.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKAN INI HANYA UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA ITUMU BESAR!"

Luhan marah besar sampai mangap-mangap,

Sedangkan Sehun langsung melepas Luhan dan menatapnya dengan shock. "Apa apaan kau hyung?"

Luhan membalik badannya menghadap Sehun "Sebenarnya kau yang apa apaan, huh?"

Sehun berkedip. Moodnya mendadak turun lagi.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, ahhh sudahlah. Aku tidak mood"

.

Dua buah kesalah pahaman yang tidak terjelaskan hingga akhir.

"**KAU! Menyebalkan!" **mereka mengatakannya bersamaan dengan saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi banyak anak kecil yang menatap polos ke arah mereka.

"Apa orang dewasa selalu seperti itu? berpelukan, lalu bertengkar?" tanya bocah pirang yang di kepang dua pada salah seorang temannya yang hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

**.**

**..**

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 : Merah**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Jika di ibaratkan rambu lalu lintas dengan warna hijau kuning merah yang memiliki makna masing-masing, kini status Sehun dan Luhan adalah merah.

Mereka berhenti.

Berhenti untuk saling bertemu.

Berhenti menelpon dan berkirim pesan satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, status merah keduanya tidak sama dengan lampu merah di jalan yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

Hari ini sudah minggu ke dua. Mereka absen jalan bersama ke arah kedai Bubble Tea hingga membuat sang pemilik kedai heran apakah mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Pasalnya, mereka sama sama membeli Bubble Tea sendirian dan dalam waktu yang berbeda. Biasanya mereka selalu pergi berdua. Tapi kali ini mereka benar benar jarang sekali terlihat bersama.

Sehun malas menyalahkan orang lain. Dan ia begitu iri pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang selalu bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan dirinya? Kekasihnya ada dimana juga dia tidak tahu pasti. Apakah bersama dengan orang bernama Kris atau apalah ia juga tidak tahu. Perpustakaan? Kantin? Seperti alasan alasan lain yang selalu Luhan berikan saat Sehun menelponnya setelah berkali kali pesannya tidak di balas.

Dan entah kenapa ia selalu mendengar suara Kris dimana mana. Sehun jengah. Seharusnya seorang kekasih yang sedang jauh harus bisa menjaga perasaan pasangannya. Bukan malah membuat kesalah pahaman dengan topik yang sama setiap hari.

Bosan juga pada akhirnya. Yah, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kris. Dan ia juga tahu perihal KrisLay yang sedang mabuk asmara itu. Tapi tetap saja. Sehun tidak suka jika Luhan lebih dekat dengan Kris ketimbang temannya yang lain.

Apapunlah. Sehun tidak suka tatapan mata Kris saat memandang Luhan-hyung nya.

Sehun malas berdebat panjang dengan Luhan yang akan berakhir dengan dirinya membuat Luhan menangis. Ia tidak mau tahu, lebih tepatnya. Masa bodoh, terserah dia saja.

Sehun lebih memilih mengerjakan soal-soal matematika untuk menguras otaknya. Setidaknya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tentang Luhan yang selalu menumpuk bahkan setiap malam sebelum ia tidur. Meski begitu, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dan malah mematahkan pensil runcingnya yang baru ia pinjam dari Baekhyun. Padahal pinjam. Tapi Sehun malah mematahkannya. Jenius sekali. Karna Sehun tidak berniat mengembalikannya setelah ini.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah meja Sehun. Bermaksud untuk melihat jawaban alias menyontek. Jangankan buru-buru menulis jawaban yang ada di buku Sehun, ia bahkan tidak mampu berkedip ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat... errr... entahlah... tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun sedang marah besar. Ia selalu diam saat sedang marah. Auranya begitu gelap.

Chanyeol mundur ke belakang karna sekarang ia duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun. "Channie kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya Sehun kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol membenarkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Iya kenapa?"

"Apa dia putus atau bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjuk belakang kepala Sehun yang agak tertunduk. Entah sedang berpikir soal matematika atau hal lain. Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak tahu.

Sedangkan Luhan sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya saat berada di kelas menjahit. Ia menatap sedih ke arah baju warna hitam yang sudah jadi. Ia menambahi tahun kelahiran dan nama Sehun di bagian belakang bajunya. Lalu apa sekarang? Sehun juga tidak akan memakainya. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun marah besar. Ia tahu karna biasanya hati Sehun akan langsung luluh ketika melihatnya menangis. Tapi waktu itu, Sehun malah pergi meninggalkannya. Bersikap acuh, mengabaikan.

**"Terserah kau saja mulai sekarang"** kata Sehun.

Luhan menunduk, meraih baju di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Luhan tidak tahu kalau Lay sedang sibuk memperhatikan dirinya.

"Luhan!" Lay menepuk bahunya dengan pelan ketika kelas menjahit telah usai.

"Ada apa Lay?"

"Kau tampak pucat. Apa kau sudah makan?" Luhan menggeleng lemah. Ia sengaja melewatkan sarapan di rumah dan memilih berdiri di depan pagarnya terus menerus dengan harapan bertemu Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun mengambil rute yang berbeda dari biasanya. Luhan mencak mencak kesal. Bagaimana kalau Sehun benar benar tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan dirinya. Apa hubungan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini?

Luhan menggeleng lagi ketika Lay menawarkan makan bersama.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Begitulah"

"Karna Kris?"

"Begitulah..."

Lay menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal "Aku juga sempat marah ketika mendengar berita kedekatanmu dengan Kris akhir akhir ini. Dan ku pikir itu tidak masalah. Karna aku yang membuat kalian saling mengenal sejak awal."

Luhan terkesiap "Lay! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!"

Lay mengulum senyum "Kris memang mencintaiku. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai menyukaimu saat pertama kalian bertemu. Aku tahu kau senang berteman. Selalu berbuat baik pada siapapun. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang seperti Kris saat kau memiliki seorang Oh Sehun di sampingmu"

"Lay..." lirihnya

Kali ini Lay tersenyum kecut "Wajar kalau Sehun marah. Lagipula kalian tidak satu sekolah. Mudah sekali terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti ini. Dan kau, harus meminta maaf padanya"

Luhan menatap penuh rasa bersalah.

Benar. Ia lupa tidak meminta maaf. Sejauh ini ia hanya berargumen dengan Sehun.

"Aku pergi, Luhan" Dan Lay meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan ransel hitam yang Sehun belikan untuknya.

Luhan menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menelpon Sehun berkali kali.

"Sehuniee... tolong angkat" Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil berlari kecil keluar dari gerbang kampus. Ia menyetop sebuah taxi dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sekolah Sehun. Ia melirik jam tangan pada tangan kirinya.

Pukul 14.00 Seharusnya bel pulang sudah di bunyikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ternyata benar. Ketika Luhan sampai di depan sekolah terkenal itu, sudah banyak para siswa yang berhamburan keluar sambil saling sikut. Padahal jelas sekali kalau pintu gerbangnya sangat besar.

Dasar bocah.'pikir Luhan

Ah, Luhan tanpa sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah saling merangkul satu sama lain. Tapi... dimana Sehun? Ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Biasanya ia selalu keluar bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Ia sibuk sekali memperhatikan sampai sampai tidak menyadari sosok pemuda yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dengan tidak sabaran

Tok tok tok

Luhan terkesiap. Ia menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan sangat kaget ketika melihat Sehun yang menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Luhan dapat melihat wajah tampan nan datar Sehun yang sedang mengunyah permen karet rasa mint yang sering ia beli.

"Keluar." Kata Sehun dengan suara yang dingin. Halo? Apakah sekarang sedang musim salju?

"Eh?" Luhan lola. Kabel di otaknya belum terhubung seratus persen.

Sehun memandang jengah dan memilih mengetuk kaca jendela sang sopir taxi. "Pak, tolong seret dia keluar dari sana"

Luhan berontak dari belakang "Ti-tidak usah! Aku akan keluar sendiri!" Belanya.

Sehun bersikap acuh dan berjalan ke arah pohon randu besar yang berada di samping jembatan yang beralaskan sungai. Lumayan jauh dari gedung sekolah.

Sehun berbaik hingga membuat Luhan membentur ke arahnya.

Luhan refleks menjauh. Meminta maaf.

Sial, kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini.

Sehun tertawa kecil hingga membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Sehun tahu. Mungkin ia bisa berhenti bertemu dengan Luhan. Berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Berhenti menelponnya setiap malam. Berhenti jalan bersama. Berhenti bersikap peduli pada Luhan walau hanya sejenak. Tapi Sehun sudah menduganya sejak awal...

Luhan ditarik hingga Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, menghirup aroma di perpotongan leher Luhan hingga membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya karna geli yang justru membuat Sehun lebih leluasa untuk menciuminya.

Sehun bergumam dalam sentuhan yang ia berikan "Sudah kuduga... aku memang tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Lu.."

Ya… Sehun memang mencoba berhenti dari segala hal tentang Xi Luhan. Tapi seorang Oh Sehun memang benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk satu hal. Yaitu : mencintainya.

Luhan membalas tak kalah eratnya, ia menangis karena rindu. Berpikir sudah berapa lama mereka terlibat salah paham. Sikap tidak ingin mengalah. Dan terjebak dalam ego masing-masing.

Maka sore hari itu. Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya lebih erat, lebih intim, dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Karna memang kadang sebuah pelukan hangat dan mesra mampu menjelaskan segala perkara dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda kesalah pahaman.

**a/n : Karna Sehun memang tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Luhan :')**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau menunggu drabble ini, hehe**

**Thanks for your review guys, sangat menyemangati saya!**

.

..

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 : Serangga Besar Sekali**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sehun baru memasang arlojinya di depan cermin saat ponselnya berdering tanda alarm. Seharusnya ia baru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beberapa tumpukan bantal dan guling, tapi ia malah bangun lebih awal dari alarm yang ia set kemarin malam.

Sehun lagi-lagi menata rambutnya agar sedikit berdiri, ia juga mengoleskan sedikit minyak pada rambutnya yang berwarna hitam agak coklat. Tak lupa ia mengambil ransel serra mantelnya karna cuaca di Seoul sedang benar benar dingin.

Bulan November. Waktu itu Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan juga pada bulan ini. Hari ke 30. Dan hari itu benar benar dingin sampai sampai ia harus memakai tudung kepala untuk menghangatkan telinga yang memerah karna dingin.

Langkah kakinya sedikit berlarian turun dari lantai dua hingga membuat sang Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang asik berbincang di ruang tamu menoleh heran.

Hari ini hari minggu. Anaknya hendak pergi kemana?

Sehun mengerem larinya hanya untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan akan tatapan yang ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya. "Aku ada janji dengan Luhan-hyung di rumah Tuan Xi" Sehun sedikit mengulum senyum tipis ketika orang tuanya mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing seperti membaca koran dan melihat lihat majalah fashion. Itu artinya mereka mengizinkan.

Sehun langsung berjalan santai dan membuka pintu garasi dengan lebar untuk mengeluarkan sepeda yang sering ia pakai. Sedikit berdebu, Sehun meniupnya hingga bersih. Lalu bergegas pergi tanpa kembali menutup pintu garasi. Sehun tahu Ibunya akan menutupnya sesaat lagi.

Dasar anak nakal.

Luhan? Jangan di tanya. Semalam Sehun juga mensetting alarm di ponsel Luhan, berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan tetap tidak bangun walaupun ponselnya berdering untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Benar benar seperti orang mati suri. Tenang sekali walau sang ponsel seolah olah berteriak minta di matikan.

.

Sehun memasuki halaman rumah Luhan dan langsung di sambut oleh sang calon mertua, akhem...

"Sehun-ah? Ayo cepat masuk! Diluar sedang dingin... aigoo... sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di luar?" Suara lembut penuh kekhawatiran itu benar benar membuat Sehun senang karna bisa di terima dengan baik.

"Ah tidak bu, aku baru saja sampai.."

Sehun melepas sepatunya dan menggantung mantelnya pada gantungan yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

Nyonya Xi itu menepuk nepuk baju kaos yang Sehun pakai "Astaga... kenapa kau begitu tampan?"

Mungkin efek dari keturunan. Sehun ingin menjawab seperti itu namun urung hingga akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil ketika sadar bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan sang calon mertua.

Biasalah, jaga image ala ala Sehun.

"Naiklah.. Luhan masih berada di dalam kamarnya."

Sehun menurut. Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum bergerak menaiki tangga. Maklumlah, Sehun kan anak SMA yang sangat tahu arti sopan santun. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang langsung berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Ayah Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan betapa kagetnya Sehun ketika melihat kekasihnya masih saja bergelung di dalam selimut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya malas dan langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Luhan berbalik ke kanan setelah sebelumnya sempat memunggungi Sehun. Sehun mengangkat telunjuknya dan menusuk nusuk pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "Hyung ini benar benar tidur seperti orang mati" gumamnya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel di samping ranjang dan mematikan alarm yang berbunyi begitu lama. Sehun memandang wajah tidur Luhan dalam diam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, muncul seringai jahil pada bibir tipis miliknya. Ia melepas beban ransel yang sejak tadi berada di punggungnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Ia kecup wajah itu dengan penuh perasaan dari kening, kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, hidung yang tidak semancung miliknya—jangan sampai Luhan mendengarnya—pipi kanan dan kiri yang begitu empuk layaknya bantal yang sering menampung air liurnya sejak bayi—tentu saja sekarang sudah tidak—dan bibir merona menggoda yang Sehun hisap dengan pelan sebelum melepasnya ketika mendengar Luhan yang mulai mengerang tidak nyaman.

Sehun menunggu. Menunggu Luhan untuk membuka matanya. Tapi alih alih membuka mata, Luhan malah semakin membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman dan memeluk lengan Sehun yang tanpa sengaja berada di samping tubuhnya. Sehun menggaruk belakang leher, harus dengan cara apa lagi? Dan harus ia apakan Luhan-hyung nya ini?

Tiba tiba pikiran jahat terlintas dalam benaknya.

Oke...

Dengan perlahan ia menarik lengan kanannya dari pelukan Luhan. Lalu tubuhnya bergerak menuju leher sang kekasih yang masih tidur manja di atas ranjang. Hn. Enak sekali tidur. Tidak tahu saja kalau Sehun bahkan bangun lebih awal sebelum alarm berbunyi hanya untuk memenuhi acara kencan dengan Luhan. Sehun menghirup aroma pada bagian leher itu dan mengecupnya berkali kali. Luhan menggeliat geli dalam tidurnya. Layaknya seorang balita yang tidak punya dosa.

Sehun menyeringai, ia baru akan memulai aksinya.

1

.

2

.

3

.

**"AAKKHH!"**

Luhan menjerit dan Sehun langsung menjauh dari Luhan yang memegangi lehernya dengan tatapan murka kesegala arah. "Terkutuk! Siapa yang berani menggigitku!" Teriaknya. Luhan mulai akan berpikir bahwa ada serangga raksasa yang menggigitnya karna semalam ia lupa tidak menutup jendela sebelum ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri angkuh di sisi ranjang dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya "KAU! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Kalau begitu ayolah pemalas, cepat bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi" Sehun dengan malas menarik tubuh Luhan yang masih linglung menuju ke kamar mandi. Lalu menutup pintunya.

Sedangkan di dalam sana Luhan sibuk berteriak "Sehunieee... ambilkan handukku!"

"Sehuniee... baju gantiku ada di lemari, cepat ambilkan!"

"Sehunieee... bla bla bla"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan malas, "Iya, iya"

Dasar tukang perintah!

Pada akhirnya Sehun juga berakhir dengan menjadi seorang pesuruh. Dan lagi, ia tidak di bayar.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika Sehun dan Luhan turun dari kamar milik Luhan. "Astaga Luhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu? Apakah serangga masuk lewat jendela lagi?"

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya yang sedang sibuk memeriksa lehernya yang begitu merah dengan sedikit bekas gigitan. "Ya, bu. Serangganya besaaaaaaaaar sekali."

Sedangkan Sehun bersusah payah untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

Haha dasar Oh Sehun!

Siapa suruh tidak mau bangun?

Karna membangunkan orang tidur dengan menyiramnya sudah terlalu mainstream, maka Sehun menggunakan giginya untuk menancapkan taring!

Tidak buruk.

Besok Sehun bisa mendaftarkan dirinya ke sekolah Vampire yang begitu menyukai bagian leher. Tidak buruk. Dengan begitu Luhan bisa pamer pada teman-temannya kalau ia memiliki kekasih seorang Vampire. Dengan catatan : Vampire yang sangat tampan.

.

..

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 : Manis**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sehun tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu menjengkelkan hari ini. Khususnya ketika saat ini Luhan berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan... Ugh. Entah kenapa mata Sehun terasa sakit ketika melihat penampilan Luhan kali ini. "Apa kau tak ada baju lain?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sangat jengkel binti kesal.

Luhan benar benar terlihat seperti orang miskin. Atau lebih tepatnya, gelandangan?

Ya. Si tukang minta minta. "Semua bajuku di cuci dan belum kering" jawabnya santai sambil memeriksa baju yang dikenakannya sendiri. Tidak buruk. Gumamnya.

Salah siapa menunggu satu bulan untuk mencuci pakaian? Sehun menutup matanya, enggan melihat penampilan Luhan yang kini sedang memakai celana kain selutut dengan atasan kaos oblong yang warnanya hampir mendekati 100% luntur.

Astaga...

Berapa banyak pemutih yang kau oleskan disana, hah?

Sehun berpikir mungkin kekasihnya ini memang tidak mengerti soal fashion.

Sehun paham tentang fashion. Bukan karna apa, itu karna Ibunya selalu membeli majalah fashion terbaru setiap saat dan Sehun iseng membacanya. Catat : hanya iseng. Karna akhir akhir ini ia tidak sempat membeli komik untuk dijadikan bahan hiburan. Jadilah ia membaca majalah fashion kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Percayalah, saat pergi bersama Luhan, jangan pernah menyinggung soal membeli komik baru. Kalau tidak, Luhan pasti akan berceramah tentang pemborosan, menabung, dan hal hal yang berbau uang. Apa repotnya padahal ia membeli komik dengan uang miliknya sendiri?

"Apa kau sebegitu hematnya pada uang sehingga tidak bisa membeli satu setel baju santai?"

Luhan cemberut. "Ini lebih baik daripada tidak memakai baju!"

Sehun mulai pusing "Kalau begitu buka saja bajumu. Tak perlu memakainya"

"Apa?! Sehuniee… kau—benar-benar jahat! Kejam!"

Sudahlah.. Sehun menarik Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyocokkan beberapa baju untuk Luhan.

"Pakai ini"

"Err... kebesaran..."

"Pakai saja"

"Tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu coba yang ini" Sehun menyodorkan baju lainnya.

"Masih kebesaran. Aku jadi terlihat seperti orang orangan sawah" ia merengut.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga hampir masuk ke dalam lemari dan berteriak didekat telinganya "Kalau begitu pilih saja sendiri!"

"Sehuniee, kau benar benar tidak sopan!"

"Hahaha. Apa kau bilang? Aku tampan?"

Ueeeeekkk

Luhan hampir muntah dan membuat Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi datar. "Aku tunggu dibawah" katanya dengan memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana jeans selututnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun berniat mengajak Luhan untuk pergi kerja kelompok di rumah Chanyeol. Alasannya simple. Sehun tidak mau jadi lalat antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Jeniusnya, Sehun membawa Luhan bersamanya. Untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Di rumah Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Luhan keluar juga dengan memakai baju milik Sehun yang masih sedikit kebesaran tapi tak apalah. Tetap manis seperti biasa. Dan tentu saja, kerja kelompok pagi ini tidak berakhir dengan benar-benar mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Melainkan... Lebih terlihat seperti ajang apel bersama.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk menyalin data hasil angket penelitian namun dengan tangan tangan nakal Chanyeol yang terus saja mencubiti pipi Baekhyun hingga tertawa satu sama lain. Pertanyaannya, kapan selesainya kalau banyak bercanda seperti itu? Kai dan Kyungsoo yang memang tampak serius menulis kata pengantar, dengan Kai yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil membisikkan kalimat kalimat yang akan diketik oleh tangan tangan lentik milik Kyungsoo pada laptop diatas pahanya dengan bersandar pada dada bidang Kai yang rasanya cukup hangat dan nyaman.

Setidaknya pasangan ini jauh lebih baik dari pasangan yang satu tadi. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk saling tatap satu sama lain. "Apa ini hyung?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah aneh.

"Itu gambar" Sehun mengernyit. Gambar itik buruk rupa?

"Aku tahu, tapi apa hubungannya dengan tema penelitianku?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu, lalu menggeleng "Tidak ada. Hanya iseng."

Iseng? Sampai hampir menghabiskan kertas kosong dibukunya?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, beralih pada Chanyeol "Chanyeol, kau mau cover yang seperti apa?"

Chanyeol yang sibuk menggoda Baekhyun menjawab dengan singkat "Terserah kau saja" Beralih pada Kai "Hei Kim Kai, cover penelitiannya mau yang seperti apa?"

"Terserah."

Sehun menghela nafas, buang buang tenaga saja bertanya pada mereka. Ia kembali fokus pada Luhan "Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku hanya perlu memasukkan logo sekolah dan nama kelompok pada sampul depannya?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu lucu "Terserah Sehuniee saja"

Lalu Sehun begitu ingin membanting meja saat ini juga!

"Apa tidak ada jawaban lain selain terserah? Aku benar-benar merasa seperti sedang diabaikan."

"Kau ini... Memangnya mau aku mengatakan apa?"

"Berikan pendapatmu, hyung. Jangan cuma diam saja. Kau membuatku frustasi."

"Ha-hah? Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari kalau hanya membuatmu frustasi, hah?!" Luhan berniat untuk berdiri dan segera pergi dari rumah Chanyeol sebelum Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Luhan memerah. "Sebelum pergi, kembalikan dulu bajuku itu" godanya

"Ka-kau ingin aku membukanya disini?" Luhan melotot tidak percaya. Sehun membawanya lebih dekat dan berbisik "Dikamarku, hyung"

"Tidak ma—"

"Ssshhhh... " desisnya menyuruh Luhan diam sambil melirik ke arah empat orang temannya yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing "Tetaplah diam disana. Jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai."

Luhan berjengit ngeri "Ke-kenapa? jangan-jangan kau ngotot ingin aku mengembalikan bajumu? Sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

Sehun berbisik "Itu karna kau sangat manis saat sedang diam."

Cup.

Satu kecupan pada bibir Luhan untuk mengawali hari ini "Selamat pagi, hyung" Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, hingga mmebuat Luhan terpana.

Luhan berkedip selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab "Pagi juga, Sehunie"

Sehun kembali mundur ke belakang sambil menahan diri untuk tidak terus tersenyum dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran kertas juga sebuah laptop hitam diatas meja kecil itu. Seolah mengabaikan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan pipi merona. Luhan benar benar diam saat ini. Karna kata Sehun dia manis saat sedang diam.

Hihihi.

Sejak awal Sehun sudah berniat untuk menyambar bibir Luhan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, namun penampilan Luhan tadi pagi seolah membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Fashion memang penting ya. Penting untuk kesehatan mata Sehun.

Haaaahhh

Kerja kelompok hari ini usai. Hanya berjalan kaki selama beberapa meter maka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil dan menepuk kedua lengan Luhan dengan gemas "Hyung... Kau tidak perlu diam seperti ini juga, hahaha kau ini.."

"Eh?" Luhan menatapnya dengan polos padahal dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus menjadi sangat pendiam sekali, aaarrrrhhh

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hm?"

"Kau bilang aku manis kalau diam" jawabnya dengan pipi merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Bocah SMA—Akhem—Remaja tampan itu lagi lagi tertawa dan membalik badan Luhan hingga ia memunggungi jalan dengan tas ransel menutupi wajah keduanya. Sehun mencumbuinya sambil tertawa kecil. Menertawakan diri sendiri. Kenapa juga Sehun dan Luhan harus saling diam selama kurang lebih 15 menit? Sepertinya Luhan terlalu kepikiran dengan kalimat Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis saat sedang diam.

Manis!

.

..

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 : Minggu (1)**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Hyung, ayo naik."

Sehun mengulum senyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada sang kekasih yang tengah tersipu malu. Hahah. Lucu sekali melihat Luhan yang seperti itu.

Hap!

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Dan Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kedalam bus yang hendak berjalan.

"Aw."

Keduanya terbentur satu sama lain karna Luhan sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Mereka saling pandang lalu tertawa menertawakan tingkah konyol mereka. Sehun yang menahan tubuh Luhan seolah olah memeluk, membuat semua perhatian penghuni bus mengarah ke arah mereka sebelum Sehun berdeham untuk menyuruh Luhan mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepannya. Karna hanya ada dua tempat kosong itulah yang tersisa.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, disana tampak Sehun sedang mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya. Luhan berbisik. "Sehunie kenapa tidak duduk ditempatku saja? Dan aku duduk dibelakang?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menyodorkan satu buah permen ke dalam mulut Luhan yang langsung mengemut tangan Sehun begitu saja. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin Sehun akan memberikan beberapa serangan nakal jemari tangan dibibir Luhan. Tapi syukurlah ia masih waras.

Sehun tertawa, lalu ia menarik tangannya untuk memasukkan permen lain kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia sengaja membawa permen manis dan mint untuk Luhan dan dirinya. Karna Luhan tidak suka permen mint, jadilah ia sediakan permen khusus untuk Luhan-hyungnya. Dia kan manis.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, berbaliklah kedepan biar tidak pusing."

Alih alih menjawab Luhan, Sehun malah memerintahnya untuk menatap ke depan. Tapi justru Luhan merasa senang karna Sehun sangat perhatian padanya. Hihi. So sweet, gumam Luhan.

Pagi ini adalah minggu yang cerah. Hari dimana semua orang tersenyum saat bangun tidur, dan kembali merengut saat hari senin kembali datang. Kali ini pasangan yang sepertinya sudah sehidup semati yaitu Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Lebih tepatnya sih bukan jalan-jalan. Namanya kencan. Hanya saja, mereka juga bersama Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Jadi namanya sudah bukan kencan lagi. Tapi tamasya masal. Eh.

Awalnya Sehun menolak untuk pergi karna ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Luhan didalam kamarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini juga permintaan dari Luhan sendiri yang merengek seolah minta dicium.

Bus berhenti dihalte berikutnya.

Dan naiklah dua pasangan menyebalkan kedalam bus. Luhan tampak antusias melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sedangkan Sehun menatap jalanan malas. Mereka datang. Dan sayangnya mereka berempat harus berdiri karna tidak menemukan tempat kosong karna semua bangku penuh sesak dengan pantat orang lain. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk berdiri disamping Luhan dan memberikan tempatnya pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya hari ini sedang kurang sehat. Kai berterimakasih tidak tahu malu. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Perhatian sekali. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun asik bercanda entah tentang apa. Mungkin tentang kenapa burung hantu tidak terbang dipagi hari (?)

Dan Luhan yang menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan manja sedangkan tangan Sehun yang lain sibuk memegangi pegangan diatap bus. Menahan diri agar tetap tegak (?)

Sehun senyum dalam diam. Tidak buruk. Berpegangan tangan didalam bus. Abaikan saja beberapa orang yang berbisik aneh tentang mereka. Memangnya mereka tahu apa tentang dua orang lelaki yang tengah kasmaran? Bus kembali berhenti. Para penumpang sibuk untuk turun. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, Luhan, dan dua pasangan yang lain. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama melakukan perenggangan badan, diikuti Kai yang dengan tidak tahu malunya ikut-ikutan hingga dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menyuruh mereka berhenti karna menghalangi jalan.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

Kini mereka berada didepan sebuah stand sirkus. "Kemana lagi? Ayo masuk!" Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun pertama kali untuk masuk kedalam, diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo sedangkan butuh waktu bermenit-menit untuk menyeret masuk kedalam. "Ayolah Sehunieee kita masuk ya? Aku dengar ada monyet yang bisa bermain alat musik!" Luhan merengek. Beberapa kali menarik lengan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam stand. "Kenapa tadi tidak bilang kalau mau datang ketempat ini?" Sehun bertanya malas. Kalau ia tahu, ia tidak akan ikut ketempat seperti ini. Secara kan, biaya masuknya itu lumayan.

Kalau hanya ingin melihat monyet bermain alat musik, apa bedanya dengan topeng monyet? Iya, monyet dengan simbal berbunyi tereng tereng. Bosan karna bujukannya berakhir sia-sia, Luhan pun mengeluarkan kartu Asnya. Ia menarik Sehun ke tempat yang sepi dan mengecup bibir Sehun berkali kali. "Mau ya sayang?"

Cup.

"Ayolah Sehuniiieee"

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum bibir Luhan kembali menempel pada bibirnya. Kali ini begitu lama dan membuat Sehun pasrah. Ia mengulum bibir Luhan beberapa kali dan saat dirasa cukup, Sehun melepas pangutannya. "Ayo, kuturuti apa maumu."

Luhan senang tiada tara "Yeay!"

Ketika hati Luhan tengah bertebaran bunga, dan ketika Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk memilih bangku penonton yang sesuai dengan keinginan, lebih tepatnya disamping Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengeluh sakit kepala kini tampak sangat antusias. Luhan nyengir, dan ketika ia hendak duduk, meletakkan pantatnya pada bangku penonton, tiba-tiba saja semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Yaahhh...

Pertunjukannya sudah selesai. Luhan menganga. Ia berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang mencengkram tangan Sehun.

Sehun meringis.

Baekhyun tertawa "Luhan hyung lama sekali, aksi monyetnya sudah selesai. Tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi akan ada gajah yang memakai rok mini!" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dan Kai bergantian. Seolah meminta pertolongan karna setelah ini, Luhan pasti akan... "Hiks... Sehun! Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa menonton aksi monyetnya!"

Tuh, kan. Salah siapa tadi pakai acara ciuman segala. Jadinya tidak terasa kalau memakan waktu hampir 15 menit. Waktu memang tidak absolut ya.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar dan menyeret Baekhyun untuk menjauh. Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kini, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan tindakan apa untuk menenangkan Luhan yang sudah merengek sebal dengan kaki yang dihentak hentak. "Baiklah, hyung. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Lihat, banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita." Tunjuknya pada beberapa orang yang menatap penuh tanda tanya.

Luhan merengut dan melengos pergi. Mengabaikan Sehun yang tampak kelihatan resah.

Astaga...

Minggu macam apa ini...

"Hyung.." Panggilnya.

Luhan mempercepat langkah. Sehun mengejar.

"Sayang..." Panggilnya lagi.

Sehun menyeringai karna berhasil membuat Luhan bersemu merah. Namun pemuda rusa itu tetap tidak mau menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia malah tambah mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah dengan sangat terpaksa memilih pergi untuk mengajak Sehun ketempat ini daripada belajar untuk ujian semester, dan…. Inilah yang ia dapat.

"Cintaku..." Kali ini panggilan Sehun terdengar seperti rengekan manja. Sehun mati matian menahan tawa karna ucapannya barusan. Sedangkan Luhan menutup kedua telinganya sambil melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar. Menjauh sebisa mungkin dari gombalan seorang bocah SMA.

Berani sekali ia menggombali seorang mahasiswa?

Luhan mendengus. Tidak peduli walau jantungnya sudah berdebar sejak tadi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat keras kepala kekasihnya yang kalau sudah ngambek bisa bisa bikin gempar seisi hati Sehun. Sehun berlari kecil mengejar Luhan dan menghadang tepat didepannya.

Bruk.

Luhan membentur dada bidang Sehun dan Sehun pun langsung memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajah merah Luhan yang walau sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia digoda, dicium, dan dipeluk oleh si Sehun. Tetap saja pipi itu merona.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sehun dengan penuh pengertian. Luhan yang masih tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya kecewa karna tidak bisa melihat atraksi spesial itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan merajuk terus menerus. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Sehun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sejak tadi mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"Sehuniee...?" Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar~~"

"-_-"

Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Sehunie?"

"Iya sebentar," ia merogoh saku. "Aku lihat uangku dulu cukup atau tidak untuk membiayai makanmu yang banyak itu." Rutuknya dengan wajah setengah sebal. Disaat saat romantis malah mengeluh lapar. Yang benar saja. Sehun bahkan melewatkan sarapan paginya agar bisa memenuhi keinginan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk datang pagi sekali. Dan nyatanya, busnya datang satu jam kemudian. Itu parahnya. Do'akan saja bocah SMA ini tidak terkena maag.

Luhan merengut. "Kalau begitu aku cari Chanyeol atau Kai saja untuk minta makan." Ia mulai sewot. Dan Sehun mendesah tidak rela. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, ayo makan. Kau mau makan apa?" Akhirnya dengan uang yang mendekati pas-passan, ia membawa Luhan kedalam kedai makanan dekat lokasi sirkus. Entah kemana perginya Chanyeol dan Kai. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibawa pergi.

Ada satu alasan. Kenapa Sehun selalu malas jika diajak jalan-jalan macam hari ini. Isi dompetnya jadi menipis.

Cinta juga butuh modal, hun. Cinta tidak melulu hanya cinta saja. Makan itu cinta.

Iya, Iya…

.

..

…

**a/n : Hai, jumpa lagi dengan drabble ini. haha, gak nyangka chapternya udah mau ke 20 aja. Sudah pada bosan belum nih? Ceritanya emang saya buat ringan dengan konflik yang tidak seberapa tapi memberi kesan manis. Seperti Luhan yang selalu malu saat Sehun menggodanya. Akhem… saya tidak tahu harus menamatkan drabble ini sampai chapter berapa, emmmm… ada saran?**

**Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Ayolah rekomendasikan ff yang keren, kece, dan ter-WAW menurut kalian. Boleh dari fandom apa aja. Pairnya boleh apa aja dari genre apapun. Hehe.**

**AkaKuro? Boleh**

**RivaEre? Boleh**

**KaiHun? Boleh**

**HunHan juga boleh. Saya mah apa aja doyan.**

**Dibantu ya~**

**Thank's before**


	18. Chapter 18

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 : Cinta Pertama.**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Luhan sibuk bercerita hingga hampir membuat telinga Sehun tuli. Dan celotehan Luhan berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Jadi, Sehunie? Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Sehun sontak langsung menutup buku kimianya dengan cepat. Pensil yang ia gunakan mendadak patah begitu saja. Ia menatap aneh kearah Luhan yang tampak sangat penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas hal itu?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu, menggeser posisi duduknya dan ikut bersandar pada pohon besar dekat taman sekolah dasar dekat rumahnya. Ia mengendikkan bahu, "Aku hanya penasaran, apa tidak boleh?" Matanya menatap Sehun seolah ingin dikasihani. Sehun mendengus dan merapikan kembali buku-buku kedalam tas ranselnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menatap tidak mengerti. "Sehunie? Kau mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan kekasih manismu ini?" Rajuknya, "kau ingin aku diambil orang, ya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan sebal dan ikut bangkit berjalan disamping Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak mood untuk bicara.

Sebenarnya Luhanlah yang membuat moodnya jadi buruk seperti ini. Lagipula, untuk apa membahas tentang cinta pertama segala?

Luhan merengut sebal saat Sehun mengambil sepedanya dan menaikinya seorang diri. Namun hati nurani Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri. Sehun melirik sekilas, "Ayo naik."

"Tidak mau."

Helaan nafas keluar dari Sehun, lalu ia setengah menyeringai "Kemarin aku membeli garam didekat sini, dan aku bertemu dengan orang gila."

Luhan menaikkan alis "Membeli garam untuk apa?"

Mampus. Luhan salah fokus. Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk menahan hasrat agar tidak meremas Luhan detik ini juga, walau bagaimanapun, ia gemas sekali. "Ah tidak, bukan itu point pentingnya, hyung."

Luhan tampak seperti seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir. "Hmm, lalu apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Polosnya.

Sehun mengeluh dalam hati. _Memangnya apa yang kau tahu hyung, haah..._ "Orang gila, hyung. Orang gila." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Ohh orang gila. Kenapa dengan orang gil—eh? Se-serius?"

Kena kau!

Sehun mengangguk sok polos meski dalam hatinya ia menyeringai bahagia.

"Be-benar ada orang gila disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada takut sambil memeluk lengan kiri Sehun yang bebas memegang setir sepeda. "Ya. Biasanya orang gila itu muncul dijam-jam segini." Seringainya jahil. Ia hendak mengancam Luhan jika tidak segera naik, maka orang gila itu akan mengejarnya. Tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah naik dibelakangnya bahkan sebelum niat jahil Sehun itu terlaksana. Sehun tertawa.

Senja berlalu begitu saja. Dan Sehun membawa Luhan pulang kerumahnya. Topik tentang cinta pertama Sehun kira cukup berhenti sama disini saja. Atau tidak? Karna keesokan harinya Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Kai tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Chanyeol tampak sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun saat ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo, Luhan-hyung?"

"..."

"Apa? Cinta pertama?"

"..."

"Hmmm... Sepertinya aku—" tatapannya beralih pada Sehun yang berdiri tegap didepannya. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan "Katakan tidak tahu atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Chanyeol nyengir gagap, "Haha... Halo? Luhan-hyung? Ah iya, maaf. Aku tidak tahu siapa cinta pertamanya. Haha.. Ya, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri saja?"

"..."

"Oh.. Begitu. Haha. Oke, sudah ya hyung."

Bip.

Haahhh...

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanyanya kesal.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu."

"Sepertinya dia penasaran sekali." Liriknya pada Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika dia tahu." Lanjutnya. Sehun menggeleng dengan seringai dibibirnya. "Cinta pertama apanya? Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Aigooo... Betapa tidak pandainya kau berbohong, hm?"

Sehun tertawa "Tutup saja mulutmu itu." Ia menyumpal bibir Chanyeol dengan selembar kertas sisa ulangannya tadi pagi. Apa kau bilang? Sisa? Serendah itukah kertas ini untukmu? Lalu kau memberikannya pada Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan?

Chanyeol hendak mengumpat ketika Baekhyun datang dan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin. Beruntunglah kau Oh Sehun, kini kau selamat dari caci maki orang tertampan didunia ini. menurut Chanyeol dan keluarganya, sih.

Luhan berdecak sebal saat kelas desainnya berakhir. Lay yang terbiasa bersama Luhan pun ikut penasaran. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Lay dengan memaksa, karna Lay tampak sedikit risih. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lay, aku butuh pendapatmu!"

Lay mengangguk mengerti. "Kau bisa memintanya sambil minum kopi?" Ajaknya ke arah cafe terdekat. Awalnya Luhan tampak ragu, tapi keraguan itu langsung hilang saat Lay berkata akan mentraktirnya. Asal tahu saja, terbiasa jalan bersama Sehun membuatnya lupa untuk membawa dompet pribadinya sendiri. Poor Sehun!

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" Tanya Lay sambil mengaduk cangkir kopinya dengan sendok kecil.

"Apa kau tahu siapa cinta pertama Kris? Lay hampir saja tersedak saat berusaha meminum kopinya yang masih mengepul hangat. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah tidak, maksudku. Aku begitu penasaran dengan siapa cinta pertama Sehun, jadi aku bertanya apa kau juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama." Terangnya dengan jelas, takut Lay salah mengartikan ucapannya. Ia tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan lagi.

"Ah.. Begitu.." Pemuda berlesung pipi itu meletakkan cangkirnya dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara pada meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Luhan mengangguk. Ia menatap Lay tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak tahu siapa cinta pertamanya, dan aku tidak perduli." Jawabnya santai yang langsung dibalas tatapan sebal dari Luhan "Yakin kau tidak perduli? Atau hanya pura-pura tidak ingin tahu agar hubungan kalian tetap baik? Ah.. Maaf kalau kata-kataku sedikit kasar."

Lay tersenyum miring "Aku memang tipe orang yang seperti ini. Apapun yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu. Itu terjadi saat ia belum bertemu denganku. Dengar Lu.. Bagi seseorang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Masa depannya adalah milik bersama. Dan masa lalunya ada milik mereka masing-masing."

Luhan mulai berpikir rumit. Lay ada benarnya juga. Tapi… "Aku tahu, Lay! Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang menjadi cinta pertamanya!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tanya langsung pada kekasihmu saja?"

"Aku sudah bertanya." Jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku diabaikan." Jawabnya lagi dengan wajah melamun.

Lay menepuk pahanya lumayan keras hingga berbunyi. "Sudah kuduga!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menduganya?" Luhan berpikir mungkin Lay adalah sosok paranormal yang kebetulan menjadi temannya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa, jika aku menjadi Sehun, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Begitu?" Tanya Luhan.

Lay mengangguk. "Membahas masa lalu tidak akan membuat hubunganmu menjadi jauh lebih baik. Walau itu juga tergantung dari individu masing-masing."

Luhan antara dengar dan tidak dengar saat Lay bicara padanya. Tingkat penasarannya masih berlanjut meski diberi penjelasan sebanyak apapun. Kalau Sehun saja tidak mau memberitahunya, berarti memang ada sesuatu yang kekasihnya sembunyikan. Benar, kan?

Jadi untuk membuktikan hipotesanya ini salah atau tidak, ia datang menemui Kai secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya itu. Benar-benar ngotot mencari tahu.

"Kau tahu siapa cinta pertama Sehun, kan?"

Kai mengernyit "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Karna kau pasti tahu! Kau kan temannya!" Geram Luhan karna sejak tadi tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Kai tampak sedang berpikir "Ini cerita pada saat kami masih sekolah menengah pertama. Waktu itu hari pendadaran untuk ekstrakurikuler memotret, kami bertemu dengan gerombolan kakak kelas yang bertugas untuk mengerjai kami. Dan ya begitulah... Sehun bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya."

Luhan tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Namun ia tetap meminta Kai untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Keras kepala!

"Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah alumni angkatan beberapa tahun sebelum kami. Hmmm." Kai tampak berpikir lagi, lalu sekilas melirik ke arah wajah penasaran Luhan. "Kira-kira usianya sama denganmu."

"Be-benarkah?" Luhan mendadak gugup.

Kai mengangguk santai. "Tapi mereka tidak sampai pacaran kok, kau tenang saja."

"Na-namanya? Siapa namanya?"

"Nama? Hmm.." Kai berusaha mengingat, "Sito? Zi? To?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, "ah tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Yaaahhh... Luhan mendesah kecewa. Tapi sepertinya ia pernah mendengar atau melihat disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya?

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan senang kalau tahu kau mencari informasi tentangnya seperti ini."

"Habisnya ia tidak memberitahuku." Rengutnya sebal dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dadanya. Kai hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sosok pemuda yang tengah dibicarakannya tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya. "Kyungsoo mencarimu sejak tadi." Ucapnya dengan nada datar pada Kai. Ia tidak bohong. Kyungsoo memang benar mencarinya daritadi. Bahkan hingga kolong jembatan sekalipun. Bukankah bagi orang yang saling mencintainya punya kalimat seperti "Jangankan pulau, samudrapun akan kusebrangi untuk menjemput sang terkasih?"

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung? Kau tahu tempat ini bukan untuk orang sepertimu." Sinisnya. Luhan ingin mencoreng muka Sehun detik ini juga. Baiklah. Kawasan SMA memang bukan tempatnya. Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu juga kan kata-katanya! Oh itu menyakiti hati Luhan.

"Kebiasaan jelekmu mulai lagi." Katanya dengan sebal.

Sehun selalu berkata sinis dan sarkas saat ia sedang marah atau kesal pada sesuatu.

Jam pulang sudah berlalu sekitar satu jam yang lalu, karna itulah Luhan memberanikan diri datang ke sekolah dan menemui Kai.

Sehun menatap tidak suka ke arahnya. Hyung satu ini pasti telah mencuri kontak teman-temannya saat tanpa sengaja Sehun menitipkan ponselnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu ya? Ah.. Sepertinya memang begitu.. Kau sampai marah padaku." Lirihnya dengan leher tertekuk kebawah.

Astaga.. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi orang yang hendak menangis. Akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Namanya Zitao."

Luhan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, "Jadi... Orang yang suka berkirim pesan denganmu itu.. Cinta pertamamu?" Suaranya mendadak hilang saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir. Pantas saja ia tidak merasa asing dengan nama itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan meraih leher Luhan untuk dipeluk. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, sayang. Kami hanya membahas masalah ekstrakurikuler saja. Karna dia adalah mantan ketua ekstra memotret yang sangat hebat sekaligus penasehat ekstra kami."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat, bibirnya cemberut. "Kau milikku!"

Sehun ingin tertawa detik ini juga. "Ya, aku milikmu." Senyumnya. Jarang-jarang kan melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Itu mutlak! Tak akan kubiarkan kau dimiliki orang lain!"

Sehun mengangguk kalem. "Oke, aku tidak masalah asal mendapat banyak ciuman darimu." Jahilnya.

Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun dengan kukunya hingga membuat pemilik lengan meringis sakit. Meski begitu, Luhan tetap memberikan ciuman singkat pada Sehun. Bibir keduanya bertemu. Dalam waktu 49 detik. Menempel, mengulum, menghisap, lalu melepasnya dengan tidak rela.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa cm dengan tatapan menginginkan. Sedangkan keduanya sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun memutus kontak matanya dengan Luhan dan menariknya menuju parkiran. Pulang. Daripada melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menjurus pada perbuatan yang iya-iya, lebih baik mereka pulang. Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghamili anak orang. Luhan menunduk malu saat tanpa sengaja mendengar geraman tertahan dari Sehun.

Keesokan harinya. Chanyeol dan Kai mengeluh kenapa messenger-nya tidak dibalas. Bbmnya tidak dibaca (?) Sehun meletakkan tas ranselnya dengan lesu dan ia menunjukkan sebuah ponsel pada kedua temannya yang sejak tadi komplain itu.

"Ponsel siapa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pertama kali. Kai meraih ponsel itu dan membuka screen-nya. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan tanda tanya. Apa ini ponsel baru? Dan sejak kapan Sehun begitu narsis hingga memasang fotonya sendiri sebagai wallpaper?

"Itu milik Luhan-hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan santai. Ia membuka beberapa paket matematikanya untuk sedikit mengulang pelajaran kemarin.

"APA?!" Chanyeol dan Kai memekik kaget.

Sehun memberikan seringai geli "Dia imut kan? Dia memintaku untuk menukar ponselnya dengan ponselku karna tahu aku masih berhubungan dengan Zitao."

Kai dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan horror. "Apanya yang imut, hun? Kekasih yang seperti ini banyak dihindari saat ini!" Ejeknya.

Dan ketiganya tertawa bersama. Poor Luhan!

.

..

…

**a/n : Halo… masih ada yang menunggu drabble ini kan? Haha. Chapter kali ini saya tulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Tukeran hape dan yahhh… itu lucu sekali kalau di ingat. Wkwk.**

**Btw, thanks before buat yang udah rekomen ff :D semuanya kece-kece kok, sama kaya yang ngasi rekomen hehe.**

**Oh iya, saya tetap suka HunHan kok guys, tenang aja. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga ff KaiHun banyak beredar dipasaran (?) wkwk**

**Silahkan di review untuk chapter kali ini~~**

**RnR**

**Selamat Hari Minggu.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 : Mati Listrik.**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lampu kamar mandi masih menyala saat Luhan tengah mengaduk busa shampo dikepala pirangnya yang agak sedikit memudar. Mungkin lain kali ia harus konsultasi dulu dengan Sehun untuk mengubah warna rambutnya.

_Kira-kira pakai warna apa ya?_

Begitulah pikiran yang terlintas dikepalanya ketika hendak menghidupkan shower, tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar mandi mati dan air tidak mengalir sebagaimana mestinya. Luhan panik. Mana matanya sudah perih. Ia berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi karna ia memang takut gelap.

Dan sialnya, LUHAN BARU INGAT KALAU AYAH DAN IBUNYA TIDAK ADA DIRUMAH!

AAAAAAAAA!

Ia berteriak histeris dan memakai baju mandinya dengan terburu-buru. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan meraba tempat tidur untuk mencari ponselnya. Tentu saja, menelpon Sehun, dengan ponsel milik Sehun (?).

Hell yeah...

Mati listrik saat malam hari adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Apalagi bagi seorang Luhan yang tengah ditinggal sendirian. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk menemukan ponselnya—milik Sehun— yang ternyata tersembunyi dibawah selimut. Cahaya ponsel sedikit membantunya untuk melihat sekitar. Tubuhnya menggigil. Alamat sakit flu. Tangannya menekan tombol 1 yang langsung tertuju pada Sehun—nomor Luhan—err... Entah bagaimana harus menjelaskan.

"Dasar dia itu! Kemana saja sampai lama sekali angkat telponnya!" Luhan sudah menggerutu tidak jelas karna Sehun tak kunjung mengangkat telpon darinya. Ia berani jamin Sehun sedang bermain di suatu tempat. Dasar bocah! Rutuknya kesal.

Hingga...

Seorang wanitalah yang bersuara "Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Sehunieeeeeeeee…..

Luhan menjerit dalam hati, ia mengeluh kesal dan kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"Iya sayang?" Suara Sehun sedikit membuatnya bernafas lega.

"Kau ada dimana?" Luhan menggigit jarinya, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ketakutan dengan suara gemetar yang ditahan mati-matian. Apalagi, ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tengah berada di game center bersama dengan Chanyeol, asyik bermain game langsung melempar stiknya pada Chanyeol dan memilih untuk menyudahi acara main-mainnya.

"Aku sedang diluar, bersama Chanyeol. Kau sudah selesai mandinya? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bingung. Dalam kasus lain, Sehun pernah menunggui Luhan mandi hingga satu jam. Sampai ia sendiri tertidur dan bangun di pagi hari dengan keadaan Luhan yang tidak mau bicara dengannya. Karna itulah sekarang Sehun mengalami suatu hal yang di namakan bingung.

"Sehunieee" Luhan mulai merengek, ia sungguh takut sendirian. Mana berbasah basah pula.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Sehun terdengar begitu cemas dan ia memberi kode pada Chanyeol kalau ia harus segera pulang. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia tetap asik dengan gamenya.

Sehun berlari keluar dengan ponsel yang menyala ditelinganya. Mendengarkan keluhan dan rengekan Luhan yang tampaknya sudah menangis membuat Sehun lebih bersemangat lagi untuk segera sampai. "Tunggu aku, hyung. Aku akan kesana. Jangan menangis ya, sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Luhan mengangguk sambil meringkuk disamping tempat tidur.

Memang seharusnya beginilah seorang kekasih yang baik, selalu ada untuk pujaan hatinya.

Luhan hanya kembali mengangguk saat mendengar suara Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan mengatakan tidak akan ada hantu atau apapun yang menggigitnya. Setidaknya sampai Sehun sendiri yang akan menggigit Luhan dan menghantuinya seumur hidup.

"Kau dimana sih, Sehunie? Cepat kemariiiiii…" rengeknya.

Luhan tak akan berani melangkah satu sentipun kalau sudah gelap begini.

Sehun meringis ketika sepedanya terparkir di paling ujung, membuatnya harus membuang waktu bermenit menit untuk mengeluarkan sepedanya. Setelah itu, ia mengkayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Melewati jalan raya, dan komplek perumahan dari blok A hingga ke blok kesekian. Lalu ia menemukan rumah Luhan yang tampak gelap daripada rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Kalau seperti ini pasti saklarnya yang bermasalah. Pemadaman lokal, eh?

Ia melempar sepedanya sembarang dan menghembuskan nafas lelah saat melihat gerbang yang masih terkunci rapat. Mudah mudahan saja ia tidak di sangka maling karna sudah berani memanjat pagar milik orang lain. Dan kalaupun ia memang pencuri, ia hanya akan mengambil Luhan dan membawanya lari. Tunggu. Sebenarnya pikiran apa yang terlintas diotak Sehun disaat genting seperti ini?

Sehun berlari menuju kamar Luhan dengan bantuan senter diponselnya—ponsel milik Luhan yang dihiasi dengan stiker warna-warni yang membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh ponselnya—Untung saja pintu utama tidak dikunci. Atau ia akan memanjat pohon dan mengetuk jendela kamar Luhan.

Untungnya lagi, Sehun bisa masuk dengan cara yang normal dan lazim.

"Luhan!"

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan yang meringkuk dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Sehun panik. Astaga. "Kau hanya pakai baju mandi?"

Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hanya pakai handuk dipinggang. Sehun ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia malah bertanya yang tidak penting?

Luhan merengek tidak jelas.

"Tunggu disini, aku hidupkan saklar listriknya dulu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat. "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Sehun pasrah. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Lumayan, main tempel tempelan. Tapi tidak tega juga kalau melihat Luhan yang ketakutan seperti itu.

Klok.

Semua lampu hidup kembali. Luhan bernafas lega dan ketika ia sadar jika sejak tadi masih menempel, Luhan pun segera melepas pelukannya. Luhan nyengir "Hehehe... Sehuniee..."

Sehun menatap jengkel. "Apa maksudmu dengan Hehehe Sehuniee itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan meniru nada bicara Luhan yang langsung saja merasa terhina. Suaranya tidak semanja itu juga kali hun.

"Yasudah, Sehun pulang saja sana." Usir Luhan dengan nada halus namun maksudnya tajam dan kasar sekali. Setidaknya buatkan teh atau apa?

Sehun cengo. "Apa? Pulang?"

"Iyalah! Sudah sana pulang, sudah malam." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sehun cepat keluar.

"Kau membuatku datang kesini dengan terburu-buru sampai harus meninggalkan Chanyeol memainkan karakterku dalam game! Astaga, aku bisa menebak levelku akan turun setelah ini." Sehun frustasi. Tidak ada kemungkinan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan mendorong Sehun keluar, ia mengunci pintu dan bersenandung ria kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun menatap nanar pada pintu rumah Luhan. Disamping ia sakit hati tidak diberi ciuman, ia juga entah kenapa kesal pada Chanyeol meski dugaannya belum tentu benar. Tapi entah kenapa feeling-nya kuat sekali kalau besok pagi ia akan memukul wajah Chanyeol sampai lebam.

"UWAAAHHH!"

Chanyeol terlonjak begitu saja saat melihat profil karakter milik Sehun. Ia berlagak sok tidak mengerti "Kenapa Sehun masih level satu?" ia tertawa hambar dan langsung menekan tombol off pada layar besar itu. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan pulang. Dalam hati ia tertawa gugup. "Monster Sehun akan datang padaku besok. Hahaha."

Ia mulai berpikir untuk tidak datang ke sekolah besok. Bukankah tidak apa-apa izin bepergian selama sehari?

.

..

…

**a/n : Hari ini saya update dua ff! Buat yang nungguin Modern King, link untuk chapter 11 sudah tersedia :D**

**Jangan lupa kasi reviewnya ya, karna sebuah karya tanpa review rasanya kaya opor tanpa garam, pfftt…**

**Banyaknya chapter atau pun words tergantung respon para reader, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya atau di ff baru saya *ntar oi, mau namatin HunHan story dolo* xixixi:3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 : Renang**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hari minggu, Sehun berencana untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Semacam nonton anime, membaca komik di atas tempat tidur. Bahkan ia sudah berpamitan pada kekasihnya kalau minggu kali ini ia hanya ingin tidur dan tidak ingin berkirim pesan ataupun say halo melalui telpon. Karna jujur saja ia selalu meringis saat melihat berbagai macam gambar memusingkan mata yang menghiasi ponsel Luhan.

Namun semua itu hanya khayalan. Tidaklah jadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol dan Kai datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyeret Sehun untuk melatih mereka berenang. Alasan yang cukup membuat Sehun kasihan pada keduanya adalah satu minggu lagi ada tes praktik renang di sekolah dan Chanyeol, apalagi Kai. Sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka bertiga pernah pergi ke sungai saat melakukan perjalanan pecinta alam, dan saat bersama-sama melompat ke dalam sungai. Kai dan Chanyeol ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di dalam air sungai. Sehun bahkan hampir saja menimpuk Chanyeol dan Kai karna tidak memberitahunya kalau tidak bisa berenang. Setelahnya Kai dan Chanyeol yang menggerutu pada Sehun kenapa tidak bilang kalau sungainya dalam sekali.

Ingatan buruk sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Hush.

Dan hari ini, pemuda SMA yang tampannya selangit itu tengah mengganti bajunya dengan celana renang di bawah perut, memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang kokoh dan tampak sexy. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pastilah tidak normal jika tidak tergoda. Ia menanggalkan bajunya dan mengambil penutup kepala serta kacamata renangnya dengan cepat sebelum keluar membawa tas olahraganya. Ia berpikir harus cepat bergegas agar segera selesai melatih kedua teman bodohnya. Khususnya Chanyeol yang sempat menerima bogem mentah darinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya kerbau dungulah yang masu masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama. Dan Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol benar-benar sedungu itu.

Dua kali berturut-turut, Chanyeol mengacaukan gamenya.

Mengingat Sehun punya kekasih yang seperti Luhan, yang tergolong dalam tipe cemburuan, mustahil kalau ia tidak ikut. Kekasihnya itu bahkan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ikut serta dengan alasan belajar renang. Sehun menghela nafas, minggu yang sudah ia rancang di atas tempat tidur musnah sudah. Karna kali ini ia berakhir di kolam renang. Dengan beberapa orang yang mengaku ingin belajar renang meski itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk kencan masal.

"Sehunieee!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil melompat girang saat melihat Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat baju renang ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah Luhan namun tetap menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ya. Kalaupun harus telanjang, hanya Sehun yang boleh melihat.

.

**"Sehunieee aku ikuttt!" **

**Luhan bergelantungan di tangannya seperti supilami. **

**"Tidak boleh." Tegas Sehun. **

**"Kenapa?" Bibirnya mengerucut. Kecewa dibuat-buat.**

**"Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut." Luhan langsung melepas lengan Sehun dengan marah. **

**"Jangan marah.." **

"**Memangnya siapa yang melarang anak kecil untuk berenang" dengusnya tidak terima**

"**Kalau begitu, kau itu bayi usia 12 hari, hyung. Kau tidak boleh ikut." Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.**

**Luhan diam membisu.**

"**Hyung marah?"**

"…"

"**Jangan marah.."**

"…"

"**Tukang marah."**

**"Tau." Luhan melengos. **

**"Yasudah, boleh." **

**"Yesss!" Girangnya tak ketulungan bahkan sampai melompat-lompat di depan keramaian. Catat ini baik-baik. Saat kau berduaan dengan kekasihmu didepan umum, tolong jangan buat hal yang memalukan. **

**"Jangan terlalu senang begitu! Ada syarat untukmu."**

"**Apa itu Sehuniee?" Luhan memeluk Sehun bahagia.**

"**Kau harus pakai Surf Suit." **

**Luhan mengangguk mantap. Deal! **

.

"Jadi.. Dimana Chanyeol dan Kai?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Luhan menunjuk ke arah tempat bermain yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun mengikuti arah tangan Luhan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak bahak dengan Baekhyun yang berada di depannya tengah meluncur dari pelosotan ke dalam air yang tingginya hanya satu setengah meter.

Sehun menatap ngeri. Jika Baekhyun tahu tentang kejadian Chanyeol pingsan di dalam air, akan seperti apa wajahnya nanti?

Luhan menunjuk lagi ke tempat lain. Kali ini ke arah dua pelampung bebek yang sedang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Sehun sweatdrop. Apa benar mereka mengajakku hanya untuk seperti ini? Bukan untuk membuat kencan parody, kan? Yang benar saja. Yah setidaknya mereka terlihat cocok dengan bebek itu. ucapnya asal.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang sa—"

"Tidak mau."

Sehun menatap tidak mengerti. Bukankah sudah ia jelaskan kalau minggu ini dia hanya ingin di rumah? Seorang kekasih yang baik harusnya memahami kemauan pasangannya.

Luhan menatap dengan berkaca-kaca. Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo pemanasan dulu."

"Tapi Sehuniee.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak suka mereka melihat ke arahmu sejak tadi."

Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar nada tidak suka dari Luhan dan menolehkan kepalanya pada kumpulan gadis berbikini yang tengah membicarakannya.

"Ck, abaikan saja. Ayo lari." Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari beriringan memutari pinggiran kolam. Membuat beberapa orang gadis memekik histeris saat Sehun melewati mereka. Luhan berdecih. "Dasar gatal, cih."

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengulum senyum. Kekasihnya cemburu. Dan gadis yang memperhatikannya tadi salah mengira kalau senyuman Sehun adalah untuk dirinya. Membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak dan memberitahu temannya yang lain. Luhan semakin panas. Ia berhenti berlari setelah menyelesaikan enam putaran. Total 1200 meter, nafasnya sedikit terengah namun Sehun masih kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. "Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah! Jangan lari lagi. Langsung saja ajari aku." Kesalnya karna para gadis menyebalkan itu masih saja melihat ke arah Sehunnya. Sehun yang mengerti tentang perasaan Luhan hanya mengangguk paham. Kekasih yang cemburu memang tidak boleh di lewatkan begitu saja. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke dalam air." Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kolam yang tingginya hanya satu meter saja.

"Wuahh Sehuniee.. Dingin sekali!" Pekiknya girang masih sambil berpegangan dengan Sehun. Sehun tertawa "Dasar anak kecil." Ejeknya. Luhan melotot lucu, dan langsung menatap sebal ke arah gadis-gadis yang masih saja mengira Sehun tertawa untuk mereka.

Kenapa para gadis percaya diri sekali, huh? Bahkan mereka tidak segan untuk menunjukkan belahan dadanya saat menemukan pemuda tampan. Beruntung aku bukan gadis! Tapi tentu saja, ia masih perawan (?) karna Sehun sudah ia larang keras untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Hyung.. Fokus."

"Sstt Sehunie.. Jangan panggil aku hyung!"

Sehun mengernyit. Kenapa? Biasanya tidak protes, malah Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap memanggil hyung bahkan jika sudah resmi sepasang kekasih.

**"Panggil aku Hyung, aku lebih tua darimu Sehunie!"**

Bahkan nada suara Luhan masih ia ingat dengan baik sampai sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Lulu-sayang. Oke?"

"Apa? Sejak ka—"

"Mulai sekarang, Sehunie. Ish.. Kau tidak dengar aku ya? Telingamu dimana?" Tanyanya sebal karna Sehun banyak bertanya sampai membuatnya gemas dan menarik-narik telinga Sehun dengan kesal.

Sehun tertawa kecil "Oke, oke. Lulu-sayang..."

Luhan tersenyum puas dan semakin puas saat Sehun menahan tubuhnya dengan mesra saat ia dengan sengaja pura-pura terjatuh untuk memanasi para gadis yang menatap ke arah Sehun. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat ia melihat tumpukan gadis itu mendesah kecewa karna tahu Sehun adalah gay. Sebenarnya tidak, Sehun hanya suka Luhan. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Selanjutnya, latihan renang berlangsung begitu menyenangkan tanpa adanya pengganggu dengan suara teriakan. Main tempel-tempelan di dalam air tidak buruk juga, pikir Sehun.

.

..

…

**a/n : Yosh! Update tiga ff langsung nih wkwkwk. Buat yang udah nunggu HunHan Story chap 13 sudah tersedia. Modern King chap 12 juga udah tersedia. Well, selamat membaca. Semoga suka aja.**

**Survei boleh dong ya?**

**Dari sekian banyak chapter di drabble ini, chapter berapakah yang jadi favorite kalian atau adegan apa yang gak bisa kalian lupain bahkan sampe sekarang? (survei)**

**Mohon di jawab ya meskipun gak ada undian berhadiahnya :) xixixi**

**Okeh, See You~**

**RnR**


	21. Chapter 21

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 : Problem**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara satu sama lain.

Bukannya tidak mau bicara, hanya saja. Mereka sedang sama sama kesal. Masalahnya, ditengah kesibukan Sehun sebagai seorang pelajar tingkat akhir masa SMA, dengan begitu banyak tugas dan kegiatan sekolah, Luhan malah menyuruhnya ini dan itu.

_"Sehunie jemput aku." _

_"Sehunie, temani aku belanja." _

_"Sehunie, dirumahku tidak ada orang. Aku takut." _

_"Sehunie.. Sehunie.."_

Hah.. Kalau bukan karna Sehun cinta, mana mau ia melakukan itu semua dan mengabaikan tumpukan tugas yang hampir mendekati deadline itu? Meski sudah begitupun tetap saja salah di mata Luhan.

_"Sehunie lama sekali." _

_"Tadi banyak preman yang menggangguku! Kau kemana saja!"_

Dan berbagai macam keluhan lainnya. Sehun tidak ingat karna terlalu banyak keluhan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Memangnya dia Dokter yang bertanya apa keluhanmu dan memberimu obat? Cih.. Dokter saja tidak ada yang akan seperhatian ini pada Luhan seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan selama mereka bersama. Mereka tetap diam dan berjalan sesuai rute pulang yang biasa mereka lewati dengan bersepeda. Jangan tanya kemana perginya sepeda Sehun karna jawabannya adalah Bengkel. Bannya bocor saat dalam perjalanan menjemput Luhan dari seminar kampusnya.

Luhan sekilas melirik pada Sehun yang tetap berjalan santai dengan muka datar. Sedangkan gengsinya masih saja besar untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jadilah ia hanya diam sampai gerbang rumahnya mulai terlihat. Sehun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat masuk karna hari sudah menjelang malam. Luhan menatap Sehun seolah bertanya. Tidak akan mampir sebentar?

Sehun menggeleng dan mendorong pagar rumah itu untuk membiarkan Luhan segera masuk. Bukannya tidak mau mampir menyapa Ayah dan Ibu Luhan di dalam. Hanya saja, ia buru-buru ingin pulang karna ia ingat tugasnya untuk besok belum ia kerjakan. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya dengan lesu saat hendak pergi dari rumah Luhan. Luhan mendengarnya, namun masih enggan menjawab. Tepat setelah ia menyesal, ia berbalik keluar rumahnya untuk menahan Sehun dan mengatakan "Selamat malam juga." Tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah sampai di rumahnya sambil berlari.

Luhan menunduk lesu dan berjalan lemas membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang."

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memasang dasinya dengan rapi. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan mata orang-orang khususnya para gadis dan beberapa orang laki-laki yang diam-diam menyukai Sehun sejak lama. Beberapa dari gadis itu menyapa Sehun dengan ramah. "Pagi, sunbae."

Sehun melihat ke arah gadis itu sekilas dan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Mau tidak mau gadis itu berteriak histeris bersama teman-temannya, sibuk mengagumi ketampanan sunbaenya yang sangat tampan dan keren. Bukan main. Di antara seluruh sunbae di sekolah ini, hanya Sehunlah yang tampak berbeda. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka hari ini dan seterusnya. Sangat di sayangkan jika nanti Sehun lulus dan mereka tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi setiap hari. Dasar para gadis. Apakah mereka berharap Sehun tinggal kelas?

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan santai, ia sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan memuja dari para gadis di sekitarnya. Ia bersikap cuek, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan high five dengan Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dulu mengangkat tangannya sambil duduk di atas bangku Sehun. "Menyingkir sana." Usir Sehun membuat Chanyeol melompat turun. Chanyeol menyeringai, berniat menggoda Luhan. "Oi, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sehun menatap. Apa?

"Kurang tidur, eh?" Cengirnya.

"Aku lembur semalaman." Jawabnya lesu sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

Seringai Chanyeol bertambah lebar. "Para fangirl mu akan kecewa jika melihat wajah lesumu itu." Ejeknya.

Sehun hanya menatap malas. "Aku punya fans?" Tanyanya polos. Satu satunya hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui selama ini adalah.. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada banyak sekali orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan kartu member sebagai fansnya. Chanyeol menepuk jidat. "Lupakan saja, anggap aku tidak pernah bicara denganmu sebelumnya." Ia lalu duduk di bangkunya sendiri, menekan sesuatu pada aipotnya dan memakai sebelah headset pada telinga kirinya. Mulai bernyanyi tidak jelas. Sehun bahkan yakin pelafalan bahasa inggris Chanyeol sangat salah kaprah.

Suasana kelas masih sepi karna hanya ada mereka berdua. Ah ralat.. Ada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tengah menonton film di pojok ruangan.

Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah sulit percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan-hyung."

Sehun menatapnya seolah mengatakan. What the fuck? Ia menatap Chanyeol setelahnya. Seolah memberinya isyarat "Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol mencabut headsetnya dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menepisnya kasar. Chanyeol menganga. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung?" Ulangnya dengan marah.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, ia mengantar dan menjemput Luhan dengan baik kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Kecuali pada bagian ia tidak bicara dengan Luhan. Mungkin itu dia masalahnya. Sehun menghela nafas. "Memangnya Luhan kenapa?" Ia menutup bukunya dan fokus menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat marah sekali padanya.

"Luhan hyung menangis karnamu! Semalam aku datang ke rumahnya dan ia tengah menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sampai seperti itu. Dan kaulah penyebabnya." Marahnya pada Sehun. Chanyeol sibuk mempehatikan, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat kekasihnya sangat marah. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Berarti Luhan sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Sehun diam sejenak dan melirik ke arah ponsel Luhan yang masih berada di tangannya. Ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, mencari tempat sepi untuk menelpon. Sedangkan dua orang di pojok ruangan itu tetap fokus pada filmnya. Bagi mereka hal seperti ini sudah wajar dan sering terjadi pada hubungan sepasang kekasih. Mereka juga kadang seperti itu dan bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Sehun berdecak saat telponnya tak kunjung di angkat. Sifat Luhan yang seperti inilah yang tidak ia sukai. Tidak mau menjawab telpon saat sedang bertengkar. Walau sebenarnya Sehun tidak merasa sedang bertengkar, hanya saja mereka sedang berselisih paham atau entahlah. Sehun tidak mengerti. Izin keluar dari sekolah tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Cari mati namanya kalau sampai kepala sekolah memanggil ayahnya untuk menghadap. Jadilah ia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari pada Luhan dan menunggu jam pulang di bunyikan.

Hanya Chanyeol dan Kai yang tahu kegelisahan di balik wajah datar Sehun saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak bicara sepatah katapun di dalam kelas. Bahkan Guru Shin menegurnya karna sibuk melamun. Sampai akhirnya jam pulang pun berbunyi. Hal yang menyebalkan bagi seorang pelajar tingkat menengah atas adalah harus terjebak dalam aturan aturan sekolah yang menyiksa. Sejak tadi ia menunggu jarum jam mengarah pada angka 2. Bahkan ingin sekali ia memutarnya sendiri dari saking tidak sabarnya.

Ia berjalan terburu-buru bahkan mengabaikan sapaan para gadis yang biasa menyapanya.

Sebelum membawa sepedanya keluar sekolah, ia pergi ke ruang olahraga untuk mengambil bola basket miliknya yang tertinggal saat latihan ekstra. Setelah itu Sehun mengkayuh sepedanya dengan tangan kiri memegang bola basket. Lalu berhenti di depan kampus Luhan seperti biasa. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi menatap aneh ke arahnya. Mungkin karna seragam yang ia kenakan. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga kelas Luhan selesai. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi. Gumamnya.

Dan benar, beberapa menit kemudian kelas di bubarkan dan Luhan muncul di gerbang universitas dengan berbincang bersama teman-temannya. Salah satunya adalah Lay. Karna Lay mengenal Sehun, ia pun menyikut lengan Luhan dan memberitahunya. Luhan terkesiap dan langsung menjauh dari teman-temannya. Berjalan ke arah Sehun. Namun tetap menjaga jarak di depannya. Ia menunduk dan ketika hendak mendongak, Sehun melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya. Luhan menangkapnya dengan cepat. Sehun memperhatikannya sejenak dan menaiki sepedanya "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

Luhan tidak mengerti. Sehun selalu bersikap seperti ini jika mereka sedang terlibat suatu masalah. Mau tidak mau Luhan pun ikut bersama Sehun yang akan membawanya pulang. Di jalan, Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jelas. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis." Gumamnya.

Luhan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada bahu kanan Sehun. "Em." Balasnya.

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku mungkin tidak punya kendaraan bagus yang bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu dengan cepat." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menunduk.

"Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu kemana saja dengan sepeda ini."

Luhan bertambah menunduk. Giliran ia yang merasa bersalah karna sudah mengeluh pada Sehun. "Maaf."

"Hm." Jawab Sehun sebagai balasan.

"Sehunie.. Maaf. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak tugas dan aku tetap menyuruhmu ini dan itu. Aku menyesal." Ungkapnya. Sehun tersenyum dan menghentikan laju sepedanya saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Luhan. "Kita sampai." Luhan turun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bola basket. Ia malu sekali semalaman menangis hanya karna hal sepele seperti ini. Ia juga malu karna sikapnya kekanakan padahal dirinya sudah mahasiswa. Sehun yang masih SMA bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Ia malu sekali.

Sehun menatapnya geli dan turun dari sepedanya. Menyingkirkan bola basket yang menutup wajah Luhan dan mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut. Atas dan bawah. Ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mencium Luhan seperti ini. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan mengambil bola basket itu dari tangan Luhan. "Aku pulang ya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa geli karna melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu lucu.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa berkedip. Rasa marahnya meluap entah kemana. Dan sepertinya yang ia perlukan memang hanya ciuman dari Sehun.

Dan keesokan harinya, keduanya bangun dengan wajah cerah ceria.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Lay Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manis. "Kami saling meminta maaf lalu berciuman." Ungkapnya malu. Lay tertawa dan mencubit lengan Luhan dengan genit. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Di lain tempat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. "Apa kubilang..." Kata Chanyeol Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa berkedip melihat Sehun tengah membaca buku dengan santai sambil bersiul. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja jika Sehun menciumnya—"

Cup.

"Seperti ini." Ia tertawa menang saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya sebal.

_**"Jika dua orang pasangan sering bertengkar, tapi mereka tidak pernah berpisah. Maka mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain."**_

.

..

…

**Always Hun and Han **

**End? **

**. **

**. **

**No ya? Hehe. **

**Spesial thanks buat yang sudah review chap sebelumnya. Mohon maaf belum bisa balas satu per satu. Saya hargai semua review kalian dengan sepenuh hati hehe... Bagi yang menunggu ff saya yang lain. Harap bersabar karna masih dalam proses. Ada yang bertanya kenapa saya updatenya kok lama banget. Haha.. Saya juga punya kehidupan pribadi saya sendiri, yes. Setiap orang pasti punya kesibukan masing-masing. Kalau kalian merasa chap ini kurang panjang, maaf lagi saya ingatkan kalau ff ini adalah drabble :D hehe.. Thanks before...**

**Selamat Malam Minggu bareng Keluarga ya :)**

**RnR**


	22. Chapter 22

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 : Kemesuman Seme**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Luhan dan teman mahasiswanya yang lain tengah berkumpul di dalam perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya beberapa jam yang lalu. Lay tampak sangat sibuk dengan sketsa baju yang kini tengah ia buat. Sementara Kris, yang berada di jurusan arsitektur juga ikut mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan bersama teman satu jurusannya yang lain.

Kang Min Hyuk, salah satu teman Kris berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Luhan yang fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Hai Lu." Sapanya dengan senyum menawan.

"Hai juga" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel hitam milik Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Itulah Luhan. Mengecek isi pesan Sehun jauh lebih menyenangkan. Terlebih saat membaca pesan singkat Sehun dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya seperti sedang melihat sosok lain dari seorang Oh Sehun. Hihihi.

"Emm Lu? Kau mengganti ponselmu?" tanya Min Hyuk yang merasa di acuhkan Luhan.

Luhan melirik sekilas dan menggeleng. "Ini milik Sehun." Jawabnya ringan.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun?"

"Kekasihku."

"Ohh.."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, seorang lelaki sejati harusnya tidak mengganggu kekasih orang lain. Karna itulah ia memilih untuk menyingkir dan bergabung bersama Kris untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Luhan bersikap acuh dan beralih membuka gallery. "Sehun lucu sekali..." gumamnya senang saat melihat foto Sehun saat masih berusia lima tahun. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat foto masa kecil Sehun, tetap saja ia tidak pernah bosan. Sejenak Luhan berpikir, sudah berapa lama ponsel Sehun ada padanya? Kalau di pikir-pikir lucu juga mengganti nama nomor Sehun menjadi namanya. Tapi.. bukankah ia sudah keterlaluan?

Sehun pasti menderita sekali tidak bisa memainkan game di ponselnya sendiri.

Luhan mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan membuka browser. Melihat daftar unduhan Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**Terunduh :**

**Prince of Tennis 080**

**One Piece 700**

**High School DxD S3 1-END**

**High School of The Dead 1-END**

**Kuroko no Basket Season 2 End**

**Haikyuu! S1 1-END**

**To Love Ru 012**

Luhan kedip-kedip membaca sekian ratus daftar terunduh di ponsel Sehun sampai-sampai ia tidak berselera untuk membaca hingga selesai. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bodoh, ia mengecek satu per satu video yang Sehun unduh dari internet dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menonton preview High School DxD.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" kesalnya seorang diri. "Tontonan macam apa ini?" komentarnya lagi saat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah tengah membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan –Sensor— Luhan melewati bagian itu. Dan Oh Tidak! Kenapa banyak sekali karaker wanita yang membuka bajunya dan lihat saja dada mereka. Apa? Mereka menyebut ini oppai?

Luhan berjengit. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi Sehun yang sudah terlanjur mesum tingkat dewa!

'OH SEHUN!' geramnya tertahan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol serius. "Hei, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memastikan apa di saat pelatih menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul?"

"Daftar anime yang kita download waktu itu. Kau sudah menyalinnya ke laptopku, kan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kenapa bertanya itu?"

Sehun menyeringai horror. "Aku lupa tidak membersihkan browserku terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Ayo cepat, ada yang ingin pelatih bicarakan." Ucapnya sambil menyeret Sehun agar lebih cepat.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Lay yang melihat Luhan seolah sedang kesal dengan sesuatu.

"Lay, coba lihat ini." Tunjuknya ke arah animasi bergerak di ponselnya.

Lay menutup mulut agar tidak berteriak. "Astaga, Lu? Sejak kapan kau menonton yang seperti ini?"

"Ssstttt... jangan keras-keras! Memangnya untuk apa aku menonton seperti ini." Jengkelnya karna Lay salah mengira kalau dirinyalah yang mulai mesum.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, tidak mau konsentrasi orang-orang malah tertuju padanya dan memergoki Luhan menonton video mesum.

Luhan menekan tombol exit agar video nista itu berhenti dan menatap Lay. "Janji jangan katakan pada siapapun, oke?" tanyanya memastikan kalau nanti Lay tidak akan menyebarkan fakta kalau Luhan memiliki kekasih yang sangat mesum.

Lay mengangguk serius.

"Ini ponsel milik Sehun. Bayangkan, setiap hari ia menonton yang seperti ini, Lay! Membuatku kesal saja!"

Ohhh

Lay paham sekarang.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

Luhan mendelik. "Apanya yang biasa? Aku tidak suka orang mesum seperti dia. Lihat saja nanti kalau bertemu denganku." Geramnya seolah akan memukuli Sehun kalau mereka bertemu nanti.

Lay menggeleng. "Dibandingkan Kris, kurasa Sehun masih biasa-biasa saja."

Luhan mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Ckckck.. asal kau tahu. Setiap kali aku mengecek ponsel miliknya, yang aku temukan hanyalah tumpukan video porno gay di dalamnya."

Luhan menutup mulut, tidak menyangka kalau ada yang lebih parah mesumnya daripada Sehun. Padahal selama ini Luhan mengira Sehun adalah orang mesum tingkat dewa. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih mesum lagi, hmmm..

"Daripada kau marah hanya karna memiliki kekasih mesum, lebih baik kau cari artikel untuk mengetahui kadar cinta kekasihmu saja." Saran Lay.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah.. tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menghapus semua video nista ini terlebih dahulu. Haha, rasakan." Girangnya saat sukses menekan 'Delete All'

Lalu tertawa jahat.

Lay yang berada di dekatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sementara Luhan masih berkutat dengan ponsel Sehun dan mencari artikel seperti yang Lay sarankan.

Ah! Ini dia!

**Jika Seorang Pria Serius Mencintaimu, Dia Pasti Akan Lakukan 5 Hal Ini**

Luhan menggeser kursornya hingga ke bawah dan membaca dengan serius.

**Lihat apakah dia semakin bekerja keras setelah dia jalan bersama denganmu.**

Luhan tampak berpikir. Yah... sejauh ini Sehun selalui menuruti semua keinginnanya sih. Bahkan saat ia meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya tengah malam di kampusnya.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangkuk tenang karna Sehun memiliki point yang nomor satu.

**Dia akan berusaha mencoba mengerti apa yang kamu suka walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali.**

Luhan hampir saja tertawa membaca point kedua. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah ngantuk Sehun saat menemaninya menonton Drama Korea favoritenya. Ia juga ingat wajah masam Sehun saat ia mengajaknya foto bersama dalam setiap waktu.

Yah.. setidaknya Sehun memiliki point kedua ini.

**Lihat apakah dia mulai menabung dan mengatur keuangannya sejak kalian mulai berpacaran.**

Bohong kalau Luhan lupa siapa yang sudah membayari semua biaya kencannya selama ini.

Luhan menggangguk lucu. "Sehunie kan punya banyak uang, hihi."

**Lihat apakah dia pernah melakukan hal yang gila bersama denganmu.**

Luhan ingat Sehun pernah mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat hanya untuk menjemputnya di toko buku dekat kedai. Luhan bahkan sempat berjerit saat Sehun hampir saja tertabrak mobil karna menyebrang saat lampu masih berwarna hijau.

Luhan mendadak ngeri dengan kejadian gila itu.

Hei.. apakah itu tanda kalau Sehunie sangat mencintaiku? Pikirnya percaya diri.

**Lihat apakah dia berusaha merubah sifat buruknya yang tidak kamu sukai.**

Luhan merenung. Ia kembali di ingatkan akan sosok Sehun yang memiliki sifat mesum. Moodnya mendadak turun. Kemudian ia teringat sosok Sehun yang selalu menunggunya di depan gebang kampus dengan sepedanya. Ia bahkan rela melewatkan waktu bersama teman-temannya hanya untuk bersama dengan dirinya setiap hari.

Luhan tersenyum tulus. Ia bersyukur punya Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan keluar dari wilayah kampusnya.

Sehun mengulum senyum saat Luhan membalas lambaian tangannya. "Bagaimana harimu, hyung?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan.

Luhan membalas senyuman itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit. "Ada apa hyun—"

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Sehunie, cium aku." Pintanya.

Sehun terkejut. "Apa? Disini?" tanyanya tak habis pikir. Apa Luhan sudah sebegiu nafsunya hari ini?

"Cium aku~~~" rengeknya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Karna akal sehat Sehun masih berlaku hingga saat ini, bersyukurlah pada pelajaran matematika yang selama dua jam penuh telah membuatnya pusing hingga kesadarannya masih utuh total. Ia menarik Luhan menjauh dari wilayah kampus dan membawanya ke arah tempat pepohonan besar dan menciumnya di sana.

"Engmmm... haha.." Luhan mendesah sambil tertawa geli saat Sehun mengulum bibirnya bersamaan dengan lidah yang terus menjalar pada mulutnya.

Sehun yang mendapat respon dari Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia sambil terus menciuminya sampai puas. Kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman seperti ini? Seingat Sehun, akhir-akhir ini mereka hanya akan berciuman kalau sedang terlibat masalah. Dan hari ini tentu saja kejadian langka karna Luhan sendiri yang meminta untuk di cium.

"Hyung, buka mulutmu... aku mau masuk." Rengeknya dengan nada geli melihat Luhan yang terlihat berbeda.

Luhan menggeleng dan malah menarik Sehun menuju ciuman normal. "Sehunie..." bisiknya pada telinga Sehun sementara Sehun sibuk menghirup aroma lehernya. "Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu."

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan tidak mengerti.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun sementara Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Sehun curiga.

Luhan tersenyum geli dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau mesum, Sehunie."

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. "Aku tidak mengerti, Luhannie." Senyumnya. Ia yakin seratus persen. Kalau Luhan sudah tahu tentang isi unduhannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku mencintaimu." Keluh Luhan.

Sehun tertawa dan tangannya beralih mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sensual.

"Aku tahu karna aku tampan." Balasnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sementara Luhan menyeringai jahat di sela sela pelukannya. 'Maaf, Sehunie.. aku sudah menghapus semua video nista itu, hihihi.'

Dan Sehun menyeringai tak kalah liciknya. 'Maaf ya hyung, aku sudah menyalin semua videonya, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau menghapus semuanya.'

Keduanya lalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Poor HunHan!

.

..

…

**Heiiii... hai semua ._.v**

**Pada nungguin ya? Nih udah update. (ide ceritanya baru saya dapat tadi pagi saat membaca salah satu artikel di mbah google :3)**

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat yang sudah memfav, foll, dan review drabble HunHan ini :) (aku tanpamu butiran debu, cieelah...)**

**Sekali lagi saya umumkan buat yang menunggu Modern King update, akan saya post kalau saya rasa sudah 'good' buat di baca para reader wkwkwk..**

**Teruntuk para fans HunHan, yang sangat saya kagumi karna masih setia tongkrongin ff HunHan meskipun mereka udah gak satu panggung lagi. (saya bangga sama kalian) yah.. walaupun saya mulai melirik ke arah HunKai/KaiHun yang saya rasa not bad lah ya. Pftt..**

**Okeh.. see you next time.**

**Give your best review for Always Hun and Han if you're really HunHan fans :p**

**P.S : Tidak menyangka sudah chap 22**

**RnR**


	23. Chapter 23

**Drabble of **

**SECHAN MEET HANBAEK**

**For HUNHAN!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 : No Name**

**All Cast (c) TYME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Mood Sehun hari ini benar-benar buruk!

Jadi seperti ini awal mulanya.

Hari minggu yang kesekian kalinya mereka bersama-sama, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk datang ke rumahnya. Sehun menolak, karna ia bahkan belum mandi dan membereskan kamar. Tepat ketika Luhan mengatakan kalau orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah, persetan dengan urusan kerapian kamar, Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan selesai dengan cepat.

Tentu saja harapan Sehun saat keluar dari rumahnya adalah berduaan dengan Luhan dan melakukan hal-hal manis lainnya. Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan.

Sehun mematung di depan pintu rumah Luhan sambil menganga jengkel.

"Kau bilang sendiri di rumah tapi kenapa menggendong bayi?" tanyanya heran.

Luhan melirik ke arah bayi mungil nan lucu di gendongannya. "Lucu kan?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

Luhan terkesiap dan menahan lengan Sehun agar tetap tinggal.

Kenapa terasa seperti Sehun ingin minggat dari rumah dan Luhan menahannya sambil menggendong bayi mereka?

"Baru saja sampai kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyanya sulit percaya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ayo masuk ke dalam." Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan dengan berani. Tentu saja karna orang tua Luhan tidak ada di rumah.

Sehun kini duduk di atas sofa sambil menatap Luhan dan bayi itu secara bergantian. "Bayi siapa itu?"

"Ohhh.. ini bayi tetangga sebelah." Jawabnya simpel sambil mengelus punggung si bayi.

Sehun menatap tak habis pikir. Luhan mengacaukan hari minggu bersama dengan mengambil alih tugas menjaga bayi? Sulit di percaya.

Melihat tampang masam Sehun, mau tidak mau Luhan memasang wajah sebal. "Ibunya sedang pergi ke pasar, jadi aku yang menjaganya."

"Baiklah, oke. Kau mau aku bagaimana sekarang?" pasrahnya.

Hmmmm... Luhan nampak sedang berpikir, lalu ia menemukan ide. "Ayo ajak bayi ini jalan-jalan." Usulnya dengan semangat membara.

"Lupakan." Balas Sehun ketus. "Akan sangat merepotkan jika kita membawa bayi."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya di rumah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sehun menelan ludah.

Dan berakhirlah mereka sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks perumahan sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Dan tentu saja, Sehun yang mendorongnya. Sedangkan Luhan asik foto selfie.

Sehun mendorong kereta bayi sambil menguap, ia bosan. Sumpah ia bosan. Bahkan lebih membosankan daripada menonton episode Naruto berkali-kali.

Lalu Luhan memukul bahunya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" serunya tidak terima.

Luhan menunjuk ponselnya dengan kesal. "Kau tidak lihat ini?! Harusnya kau bersikap santai dan keren, bukannya malah menguap, iuh..." jijiknya menatap hasil foto yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Sehun mendengus dan mencibir. "Dasar tante-tante suka selfie." Ejeknya lalu pergi membawa bayinya menjauh dari Luhan yang siap mengamuk kapan saja.

Beruntunglah, di jalan ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menyeruput Bubble Tea nya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun akhirnya menemukan secercah harapan pada diri Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh! Bayi siapa itu?" seru Chanyeol sambil berputar mengelili bayi mungil yang hanya menatap tanpa bersuara.

"Tetangga." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tetangga? Kenapa bisa di bawa olehmu?"

Sehun melirik malas ke belakang. "Tanyakan saja padanya."

Luhan langsung saja mendorong Sehun menjauh dan mengambil alih kereta dorongnya. "Sudah, ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan menyeringai. "Kalian seperti sepasang suami istri yang sednag bertengkar."

Dan

"Akh!"

Sehun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

"Rasakan!" satu kata terakhir Sehun pada Chanyeol dan berlari mengejar Luhan.

Hahhhh...

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Luhan. Jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan mungkin akan sangat romantis daripada memegang kereta bayi. Mimpi apa ia semalam. Kejadian seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Hueeeeee... ueeeeeee...

"Sehuniee!" panggil Luhan sambil menggendong bayi yang mulai menangis di tangannya. Mungkin dia mulai lapar.

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa lagi?"

"Cepat buatkan susu." Perintahnya sambil menggendong bayinya dengan sayang. Berharap tangisnya berhenti karna susunya akan segera di buatkan.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa buat sendiri?" sinisnya.

Luhan menatap sebal. "Memangnya kau mau aku suruh menggendong bayi?" balasnya tak kalah sinis. Dan membuat Sehun lagi-lagi mengalah dan mengambil botol susu yang sudah di sediakan Luhan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit keras karna takut kalah saing dengan suara tangis sang bayi.

"Masukkan dua sendok bubuk susunya—ah iya, di bungkus susunya memang sudah ada sendok khusus, pakai yang itu saja!" perintahnya pada Sehun saat hendak mengambil sendok besi di dekatnya.

Sehun menurut, "Lalu tambahkan air?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Iya, air hangat."

Hiks hueeeeee huu eeuu... huee..

"Iya, cup cup cup sayang... Sehunie sedang membuatkan susu untukmu~~"

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nada Luhan yang sangat lucu. Sampai rasanya ingin sekali ia menggigit.

"Begini?" Sehun sedikit mengocok botol susunya agar tercampur dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengambilnya dengan cepat dan memberikannya pada si bayi.

Sehun bernafas lega. "Akhirnya dia diam."

Luhan mendelik. "Kau ini tidak suka bayi atau bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku sukanya bayi rusa." Dan menjawab cuek.

Luhan memerah. "Dasar gombal!" serunya lalu membawa pergi si bayi menuju ke kamar.

Sehun menyeringai dan mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat Luhan hendak menidurkan si bayi, nampaknya Sehun tengah berpikir cukup keras sampai keningnya berkerut. "Hyung.." panggilnya.

Luhan menahan senyum, masih dalam suasana tadi. "Sudah jangan menggombal lagi."

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

Luhan mendadak memasang muka datar saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang sama sekali tidak tampak sedang ingin menggombal. "Apanya yang bukan begitu?" tanyanya.

Melirik ke arah si bayi yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya, Sehun lantas menarik Luhan menuju dekat pintu dan berbisik, takut si bayi mendengar dan akhirnya menangis lagi.

"Daritadi kita mengasuh bayi tetanggamu itu tanpa tahu siapa namanya?"

Luhan berkedip. "Ah iya, aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya." Ia hendak menepuk jidat dan Sehun menahannya dengan cepat dan mendekat untuk mengecup kening Luhan. "Daripada menepuknya, mending aku cium, kan?" godanya.

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun pelan. "Ish! Kau ini, aku sedang memikirkan siapa nama bayi itu kau malah mencari-cari kesempatan." Ketusnya.

"Kita beri nama saja." Usulnya asal.

Luhan cengo. "Memangnya bayi ini anakmu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Dia anak kita hari ini, hyung." Belanya.

Kita?

Lagi-lagi Luhan memerah saat Sehun tanpa sengaja menggodanya seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah.. apa nama yang cocok untuk—akhem.. anak kita." Ucapnya sambil tersendat.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tertawa dan menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip. "Sehan. Bagaimana?"

Luhan malu-malu balas menatap. "Sehan? Maksudmu Sehun dan Luhan, begitu?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengelus leher Luhan dengan sayang. "Itu kau tahu."

Lalu mereka tertawa tidak jelas.

Sebelum sosok wanita paruh baya datang menekan bel rumahnya. "Luhan-ah... kau di dalam?"

Sehun menatap Luhan seolah bertanya 'siapa itu?'

Luhan mengabaikan tatapan Sehun dan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang berada di lehernya dengan cepat lalu membuka pintu. "Bibi Song? Sudah kembali dari pasar?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Baru saja bibi selesai belanja. Ohh iya, apa Manse ada di dala—" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggendong bayinya. Tapi sang Bibi ternyata salah fokus.

Luhan menatap tidak suka pada Sehun yang terus saja menebar senyum.

"OMO! Siapa pemuda tampan ini, Luhan-ah?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang kini baru saja mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cerah kembali.

"Ahh dia **kekasihku.**" Jawabnya dengan sengaja menekankan kata terakhir.

Sang Bibi tampak sedikit kecewa lalu kembali tertawa. "Kau pandai sekali memilih kekasih, hahaha.."

Luhan nampak kikuk dan mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk segera menyerahkan Sehan yang ternyata memiliki nama asli Manse.

Sehun yang mengerti langsung menyerahkan Sehan pada sang Ibu dan memberi salam hormat.

"Ano.. bibi.. mungkin kau harus memasak atau entahlah.. jadi pulanglah ke rumahmu." Saran Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ah iya, benar. Aku hampir saja lupa. Baiklah.. bibi pulang dulu ya.. kau jaga baik-baik kekasihmu." Balasnya sambil mengerling ke arah Sehun.

Luhan geram dalam hatinya. Dasar Bibi tidak peka! Umpatnya.

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu pergi membawa bayinya, barulah Sehun tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Luhan yang tampaknya sedang ngambek padanya.

"Kau kenapa, hm?"

"Kau tidak lihat Bibi genit itu?"

Sehun tertawa. "Dia kan hanya seorang Bibi."

"Ya, ya.. seorang Bibi yang baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu." Balas Luhan bosan. Mengabaikan sentuhan Luhan pada pinggangnya.

"Jadi Bibi tadi sudah bercerai?" tanya Sehun dengan binar jahil di matanya. Kapan lagi melihat Luhan cemburu seperti ini? Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Luhan cemburu.

Cemburu kan tanda cinta.

Luhan menatap sakit hati dan langsung menepis tangan Sehun di pinggangnya sebelum Sehun kembali menariknya lagi ke dalam pelukan.

Sehun menghirup leher Luhan seolah itu adalah candu, ia mengulum senyum tampan. "Dalam hatiku hanya ada satu nama. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Xi Luhan." Ucapnya penuh kesan romantis. Sampai Luhan tidak mau lagi melepaskan Sehun dari pelukannya.

"Kau milikku!" seru pemuda rusa itu dengan lantang.

Sehun tertawa sambil mengelus punggung Luhan. "Iya, iya."

Yahhh.. minggu kali ini memang tidak sepenuhnya membosankan.

**Always Hun and Han...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Yuhuuuu saya update, tapi bukan di hari sabtu atau pun minggu, wkwk**

**Kayaknya mulai dari sekarang jadwal update saya tidak akan tetap. Bisa di bilang saya tidak punya jadwal pasti seperti sebelumnya.**

**Eihh btw, sekalian promosi. Kemaren saya publish ff baru :3**

**Buat yang mau baca silahkan cek di 'My Stories' saya. Hehe. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas ucapan semangatnya di PM! Saya benar-benar sedang krisis semangat T_T (pundung)**

**Dan satu pemberitahuan lagi, untuk Modern King chp 15. Kalau tidak ada halangan, akan saya publish dalam minggu ini.**

**Okeh. See you next time!**

**RnR**


	24. Chapter 24

Drabble of

SECHAN MEET HANBAEK

For HUNHAN!

.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24 : Berbincang.

All Cast (c) TYME

...

..

.

* * *

To : Sehuniee

Sehuniee, ayo bertemu ditempat Paman Bubble Tea.

* * *

.

Sehun tengah berbincang ria bersama dengan Chanyeol ditaman sekolah sambil membahas tentang anime berjudul Gintama yang katanya akan di adaptasi menjadi sebuah Live Action. Kemudian ponselnya berdering. Sehun menariknya dari dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Siapa? Luhan-hyung?" Tebak Chanyeol.

Sehun nyengir tampan. "Ya, begitulah."

Kemudian ia membalas.

* * *

To: Luhan-hyung.

Baiklah^^

* * *

.

"Sepertinya kalian masih akur-akur saja ya?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Habisnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu galau hanya karena Luhan-hyung."

Sehun lagi-lagi mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku pernah galau karenanya."

"Ehhh benarkah? Kok aku tidak tahu? Kapan?"

Sehun menendang kaki Chanyeol detik itu juga. "Memangnya aku harus pengumuman terlebih dahulu, huh?!"

Chanyeol hendak mengumpat sebelum tanpa sengaja ia bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan melewatinya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kalau yang seperti ini sih, tanpa pengumumanpun aku sudah tahu kalau kau sedang galau, hahaha."

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Serunya dengan muka merah.

Ia malu karena Baekhyun hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, didepan Oh Sehun! Si tukang hina ajaib yang pernah ia kenal!

"Kenapa? Kau melakukan kesalahan lagi? Sudah pernah kubilang, kan. Hidupmu itu selalu saja sial. Dan aku pasti jadi ikutan sial jika lama-lama terus bersamamu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah jengkel.

"Dasar kau!" Teriak Chanyeol sedikit keras.

Sementara Sehun benar-benar mengabaikan Chanyeol dan malah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

.

* * *

From : Luhan-hyung

Kau sedang apa, Sehuniee^^?

* * *

.

Sehun mengulum senyum saat membaca pesan singkat Luhan. Sehun langsung membalas.

.

* * *

To : Luhan-hyung

Aku sedang mencintaimu, hyung^^

* * *

.

Sehun lagi-lagi senyum sendiri dan tanpa sadar bel masuk telah berbunyi. Secara otomatis, Sehun meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku saat melihat seorang guru wanita tak dikenal masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan memegang buku paket tebal yang jujur saja Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tebalnya dua kali lipat dari Alkitab yang sering ia lihat di gereja.

Dari arah samping Chanyeol berbisik. "Kudengar dia adalah guru kimia kita yang baru. Sebelumnya dia mengajar di sekolah Luar Negeri. Bukankah itu keren? Sekolah kita memiliki guru pembimbing semacam itu."

Sehun mengernyit lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh. "Kau mengganggu." Katanya risih. Lalu mengamati sang guru dengan teliti. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

.

Sehun tengah mengaduk Bubble Teanya sambil melamun saat Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

Luhan merengut saat Sehun mengabaikan dirinya. Kemudian ia mendorong punggungnya sendiri pada sandaran kursi milik Paman Kedai. Luhan bersidekap memperhatikan Sehun yang masih saja diam entah sedang memikirkan apa.

60 detik berlalu begitu saja. Luhan mengetuk kakinya dilantai kayu dengan pelan. Ah baiklah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah? Merahasiakan sesuatu? Tidak ingin memberitahuku?" Luhan menghujamnya dengan tiga buah pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah maaf. Apa kau marah?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang datarnya.

Oh ayolah, Luhan tidak ingin mengeluhkan akan betapa datarnya wajah Sehun selama ini. Tapi kali ini ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku memintamu datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

"Hyung, maaf~" ucapnya lembut, dan meraih tangan Luhan sama lembutnya. "Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?"

Luhan merengut. "Tidak jadi" dan menarik tangannya dari Sehun. "Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakannya." Mahasiswa yang kini sudah menginjak semester 4 itu mendadak tidak ingin bicara lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu berpindah tempat dengan menggeser kursinya mendekati Luhan yang sedang merajuk. "Hyung, saranghae~" ucapnya menatap Luhan. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Luhan tetap memasang wajah tidak bersahabat. "Kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan i-"

"Kalau begitu katakan kenapa kau melamun saja sedari tadi!" Serunya kesal. Membuat pengunjung lain sempat menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ini tentang pilihan Universitas." Jawab Sehun.

Ah ya benar. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan resmi melepas seragam sekolahnya.

Tidak terasa ya.. Hampir dua tahun lamanya Luhan bersama dengan Sehun.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan, merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku bertemu guru lesku semasa kecil. Kudengar dia menjadi pengajar di Amerika. Dan hari ini beliau resmi menjadi guru kimia di sekolahku."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kami sempat bicara dan beliau menawarkanku untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Luar Negeri."

Luhan mendadak lemas. Namun tetap mengangguk sambil terus mendengarkan Sehun.

"Orang tuaku setuju dengan ide itu."

Luhan menatap iba pada pantulan wajahnya dikedua mata Sehun. "Apa kau akan pergi?"

Sehun tergelak. "Hahaha, hyung! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa!?" Sebalnya, marah.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Tentu saja aku tidak pergi." Ucapnya membuat Luhan lega. "Aku tahu keadaan ekonomi orang tuaku seperti apa. Tak peduli meskipun mereka akan mengabulkan jika aku ingin sekolah di Luar Negeri sekalipun, aku tetap tidak akan pergi." Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan. "Ayahku adalah seorang profesor di Universitas Seoul, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mendaftar disana saja."

Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan. "Kau menyianyiakan kesempatan, asal kau tahu." Jujur saja ia malu.

Kali ini Sehun mendengus. "Aku tahu kau sangat senang saat aku menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, hyung. Tolong jangan jadi Tsundere begitu."

"Hm? Apa itu Tsundere?"

Sehun menepuk jidat. Ia lupa jika kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang istilah orang Jepang. Meskipun dulu Sehun pernah bercita-cita tinggi memiliki kekasih yang juga Otaku seperti dirinya. Dan sepertinya mustahil karena ia malah kedapatan sosok bidadara cantik penyuka Drama Korea.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Sehun.

Kemudian dengan riang nan gembira Luhan meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan berwarna merah muda.

Sehun mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

"Apa ini?"

Luhan membuka tutup kotak makanan itu dan menjukkannya pada Sehun. "Aku mencoba membuatnya setelah Lay-hyung mengajariku kemarin lusa." Jelasnya, meraih sendok dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Sehun.

"Ini... Apa?" Sehun nampak ragu. Bukan karena apa, minggu sebelumnya Luhan juga membuat nasi kepal untuknya dan rasanya benar-benar aneh.

"Aku buatkan omelet untukmu. Ayo aaaa~ buka mulutmu, Sehuniee..."

Omelet? Gosong begini?

Sehun membuka mulutnya terpaksa. Dan iapun langsung menelannya tanpa repot-repot mengunyah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Mengharap respon dari Sehun.

Sehun menelan paksa sisa omelet dimulutnya dan segera meminum Bubble Teanya dengan cepat. "Apa kau sudah mencicipinya?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu." Dan tersenyum manis.

Hah... Sehun jadi tidak enak hati untuk mengatakannya.

.

Ssttt... Rasanya benar-benar pahit.

.

..

...

Halo semua ._. Kangen yah? #dikeroyok

Okeh, saya publish chapter ini via handphone. Dan yeah... Lumayan ribet :v maaf kalo ada typo atau apalah itu :3

Sedikit bocoran, chapter selanjutnya adalah : Seme atau Uke?

Tetap nantikan kelanjutannya ya^^


	25. Chapter 25

Drabble of

SECHAN MEET HANBAEK

For HUNHAN!

.

Enjoy!

Chapter 25 : Seme atau Uke?

All Cast (c) TYME

...

..

.

Sore ini Sehun sungguh tidak tahu setan apa yang datang merasuki kekasihnya. Jangan tanya mengapa. Pertanyaan Luhan kali ini mampu membuat Sehun menyemburkan isi dalam mulutnya.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Jengkelnya, sambil mengelap cairan Bubble tea yang tumpah dengan tisu.

"Aku sungguh penasaran, Sehun! Kenapa kau malah menyemburku!" Luhan membalas tak kalah jengkelnya. Ia pun sedang mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Semburan Sehun sungguh bukan main.

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak masuk akal, hyung!" Sanggahnya.

Luhan tak mau kalah. "Apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Normal saja kan jika aku bertanya seperti itu? Kau saja yang berlebihan." Dengusnya.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Kau... Darimana kau dapatkan pemikiran itu?" Kali ini Sehun curiga. Jangan-jangan orang bernama Kris itu sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Luhannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, dan ini gidaj ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang lain!" Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun mulai merasa bertambah jengkel.

Sehun mendesah. "Pertanyaan itu sungguh telat. Sungguh sangat telat." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Prihatin dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Jadi, kenapa harus kau yang jadi Seme dan aku Ukenya? Padahal aku lebih tua darimu, lebih dewasa darimu, lebih-"

Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya dan sungguh Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin dengar apapun lagi. Karena itulah Sehun menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan sebuah roti. "Kau makan saja.. Jangan banyak bicara."

"Sehunie, kau pikir aku sedang bercanda ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah super serius.

Dan sungguh, Sehun semakin ingin membanting dirinya sendiri pada tanah

"Hyung, tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, oke?" Kali ini Sehun memohon.

Luhan tetap ngotot. "Tidak bisa. Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ck. Kau ini tidak terima menjadi uke atau bagaimana, hm?" Sehun mulai mengalah.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa aku jadi Uke. Itu saja." Polosnya.

Sehun menyelidik. "Kau yakin tidak punya maksud tersembunyi?"

Luhan berdeham. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah, hyung. Jawabannya adalah..." Ucapannya menggantung.

Luhan menunggu.

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Coba kau tanyakan pada teman-temanmu."

Luhan langsung memasang muka datar. "Kau anggap itu jawaban?" Tanyanya super duper jengkel.

Dan keesokan harinya.

"Eh? Kau bertanya padaku?" Lay menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Kau itu cantik, lemah lembut, mudah menangis, emm.. Apa lagi ya?"

"Cukup! Cukup!" Luhan menghentikan pose berpikir Lay. "Kau yakin itu semua deskripsi tentang diriku?" Tanyanya

Lay mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

Luhan memasang wajah datar. "Ah lupakan, aku tanya orang lain saja."

Malam harinya, Luhan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menginap. Ia sudah siap dengan piama tidurnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku harus jadi Ukenya Sehun?"

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan cemilan ditangan. "Karena Sehun adalah Semenya."

"Bukan itu maksudkuuuuuu!" Luhan merengek sambil memeluk boneka bambi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya. Menonton ulang MV BigBang.

"Jadi, maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ck. Menurutmu apa yang membuatku pantas menjadi Seme?"

Baekhyun mengunyah keripiknya. Kemudian menatap pada Luhan. "Hyung.." Panggilnya dengan wajah kasihan.

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Pernahkah kau melihat Sehun menangis sambil menonton Drama? Atau Sehun punya koleksi Drama lebih banyak darimu?"

Luhan menggeleng polos. "Tidak."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pernahkah kau melihat Sehun memakai piama Doraemon?"

Luhan melirik pada piama tidurnya sendiri. Lalu menatap Baekhyun, ia menggeleng. "Tidak pernah."

"Atau pernahkah Sehun merengek sambil memeluk boneka?"

Kali ini Luhan sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng patah-patah. Sepertinya ia mulai paham apa yang Baekhyun maksud.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Nah.. Sekarang kau tahu jawabannya. Aku mau pipis dulu." Kemudian ia lari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi sebelum Luhan melemparinya dengan guling.

"Sialan kau! Byun Baekhyun!" Pekiknya sebal.

Dan kalian tahu?

Sehun telalu Manly untuk dijadikan Uke.

Setuju, hahaha.

**TBC**

**Halo, hai ._.v**

**Apa kabar?**


End file.
